The third summer with the pants
by Riza-4789
Summary: The summer of a lifetime. The girls didn't know how the third summer would turn out. They were in for a few surprises. Some of them may have to rethink a few things, and they may even have to find themselves...again.
1. Lena

Lena was spending the night at Carmen's again, for like the sixth time this month, and Paul was already over there to watch a movie with them…no wait…he was always over there to be with Lena. Paul was Carmen's step-brother, and Lena was Carmen's best friend. Lena and Paul had gotten together by chance, after Lena had her heart broken by Kostos, "the Greek god…I mean boyfriend who got another girl pregnant and now had to marry her", and Paul had just recently broken it off with his girlfriend, "Skeletor." They seemed like a match made in heaven. Carmen is still patting herself on the back for that one!

Carmen was getting ready for a date, which she really didn't want to go on, "so what are you two kids going to watch this evening?" Lena laughed, "Well I don't know if we'll be doing much watching Carmen!" Carmen made a face, "Ew. I'm leaving. I'll be back around 10:00 or so. And even though I'm happy for you two, I still would like to know that I shouldn't be home babysitting you. So please don't mess around with my brother, while I'm not home. It would just give me the heebeegeebees." Carmen shuttered at the thought. "Don't worry. Lena won't take advantage of me Carmen," Paul laughed. Carmen was getting ready to walk out the door, but she turned around looking directly at Lena, "It's not you I'm worried about Paul."

Lena waited until Carmen had left, before she started crying, "I can't believe she still does this! I've pleaded with her to stop, but she thinks she's taking care of me! I've been back from Greece for almost a year, and yet she still thinks that I'm not psychologically ready to date you! And we've been dating for almost a year!" Paul leaned in and hugged Lena, "you know I would never hurt you…she just cares about you. Even after all of the time I've spent with her, she still thinks that I'm suspicious. We've all been through a lot this year. I know how stressed you are. I know it doesn't help that you are leaving for Greece in a few days…it doesn't help at all." Lena kissed Paul as she thought about going back to Greece for the summer. She had begged her parents not to make her go, but her grandmother wasn't doing well, she needed all the help she could get. Lena laid back and put her head in Paul's lap, "I don't want to go." "I know…I know..," he whispered.


	2. Bee

Bridget sat on her bed looking through a box of pictures of her mom she had taken home from her grandmother's house in Alabama. Picking up a picture of her mom at her junior prom, she choked back tears she refused to spill. "Gosh she's beautiful" she picked up another, 'and who's this?' she thought almost impishly. Bridget definitely approved her mom's taste in guys.

Thinking of attractive guys mad Bridget think of Billy, and how she missed Alabama. But of course she would return in a few weeks to whoop Billy's ass in soccer. "On the subject of soccer," she said aloud to herself, "I won't be able to beat him if I don't stay in top form." Bridget hopped off her bed and ran downstairs to find Perry, her brother. He was going to play some soccer with her…even if she had to force him. Bridget had gotten herself back into shape, and she was happier that way. Everyone knew that the old Bee was back to stay.

"Hey Bridget," her dad called from inside the house, "Billy's on the phone." Bridget blocked a ball from her brother and threw it back to him, "be back in a minute bro." "Yeah right," Perry replied, "you always say that." Bridget ran up to her room and grabbed the phone. "Hey! I can't wait to see you!" "Yeah, I know. Me either." Billy said. Bridget yawned, "So what's up?" "I've got a surprise for you."Oh really! What is it?" she asked. Billy didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Look out your window," he told her. Bridget walked over to her window. "Ok I'm there…I don't see anything." "Your other window," Billy laughed. She walked over to her other window, pulling up the blinds. "Ok, I'm…" Bridget stopped in mid-sentence. There in the middle of her driveway, looking up at her was Billy. "Augh!" she screamed. Billy laughed again, "Well aren't you going to come down here and say hello?" Bridget threw her phone down on the bed, beside the pictures of her mom. She ran down the stairs and out the front door, her brother was talking to Billy. She plowed him over. Billy dropped his bag and threw his arms open, almost too late. Bridget had knocked him over, and was on top of him. "You're an ass! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "Hello! This was a great welcoming and all…but I kind of can't breathe," laughed Billy.

Bridget got up and helped him to standing position before she hugged him again. "now I don't have to wait longer to kick your butt in soccer!" Billy kissed her and picked up his bag, "yeah well we'll see about that!"


	3. Tibby

Brian was coming over to help Tibby with her latest documentary. 'This one," she thought, "is going to be awesome." Tibby was tying her newly cut and dyed (red) hair into a bun when she heard a knock at her door; "yes?" she answered. It was Brian, "I come baring pizza," he said. Tibby smiled at him, "and just in time. I'm starving!" the phone beside Tibby's bed rang, and Tibby was to lazy to go and pick it up, "hey Brian, can you get that for me. Tell them I'll call them back later." Brian reached over and picked up the phone. "Hey Brian? Is Tibby there? It's Bridget." Um hold on Bridget," Brian said. He turned around to get Tibby, "Its Bridget. Do you want to speak to her?" Tibby got up and took the phone from him, "hey Brian…go play around with the new footage. Hey Bee, what's up?" Bridget screamed on the other end. "You'll never guess who's here!" "Who?" Tibby asked unenthusiastically. "Billy! Billy! Billy! You should come over…bring Brian too." Tibby sighed, just what she needed when she was trying to finish the movie. Another distraction. "I'll see what I can do…I'm not promising anything." "ok, but please try!" Bridget said to her, even though she could really care less if Tibby and Brian showed up…c'mon! She has Billy!

Tibby hung up the phone and went to go stand by Brian. He turned around, "what did she want?" he asked. "Billy's in town, you know her friend from Alabama? She wants us to come over and meet him. I told her that I would try. So I guess we can go over there now. I for have you for the rest of the summer…I'll just click save. We'll work on it later." Brian got up and went to grab the pizza, "want to bring this?" Tibby just stared at him as she put on her shoes, "what do you think?" Brian and Tibby hopped into Tibby's brand new 'used' ford focus, and drove the ten minutes to Bee's house in silence.


	4. SORRY!

Ok…so I'm really sorry, but I can't update for a while. I've got so much work and I've got projects coming out of the wazoo…and I'm in a mess! I hate to leave everyone hanging, but I really can't update! Thanks for your reviews though!


	5. Carmen

Carmen got home late again, from work. When she rounded the corner of her apartment building, she saw a shadowy figure standing in front of her door. He was taping something on her door, when she came up behind him.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He turned around, startled. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was looking for David…" The guy produced a worn picture from his pocket. "He looks like this…I think. This picture was taken a long time ago." Carmen took the picture in her hands. "Yeah…this is him. He's my step dad. But he and my mother are out of town for a couple of days. You can come back when he's home?" He shook his head. "Actually, I was planning on going back to London, if I couldn't find him." "Oh so you are from London? That's cool. How do you exactly know David?" The guy took his hands out of his pockets, and moved his foot around. "My name is Stephen. I'm his son."


	6. I'm not an axe murderer

This is an ok chapter…but I usually don't like my own writing! I'm writing this stuff on my own now. I never get to see my friend.

Lena woke up to the sound of someone's keys in the door. Paul was still asleep. She sat up, ran her fingers through her hair, and turned the light on. Carmen wasn't about being quiet when she entered a room, and now was no exception. "Hey Lenny…oh I'm sorry…I didn't see that Paul was asleep. Hey Stephen, sit down somewhere. I'd love to talk to you more…I mean if you don't mind?" Stephen smiled. "No, I don't mind…but I should probably call and make a reservation at a hotel. Can I use your phone first?" Lena looked from Stephen to Carmen, and then back again. Carmen noticed her confusion. "This is Stephen, Lena. He's from London…he's David's son." Lena went to laugh, but when she saw the serious looks on Carmen's and Stephen's face, she straightened up. "You are serious?" Stephen nodded. Carmen went to grab the phone for Stephen, but changed her mind. "Actually you know what? You can stay here if you want. They won't be back for another two days…and I don't have to tell David you are here. It's kind of forward…but I don't want you to have to pay for a room, when we are basically family." Stephen laughed. "I'd like that. And don't worry I don't have any concealed weapons on me!" Lena didn't laugh at that one. "Are you sure about this Carmi?"

Paul heard three voices. When he sat up, he saw three people. Lena, his girlfriend, Carmen, his stepsister, and some other guy he had never seen before. The guy looked like he was in his teens. He had short, dark brown hair, and he had a British accent. Paul sat up and Lena came to sit beside him. "It's about time you woke up." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry we are not being robbed. Carmen decided to bring home a guest."

Carmen walked out of the kitchen. "Stephen, this is Paul. As I already said, he is my stepbrother. Paul, this is Stephen." Paul reached out to shake his hand. "Bringing home another boyfriend so early?" Carmen threw a pillow at him. "No…that would be wrong in so many ways. Stephen…is David's son." Paul thought about it for a minute. "Wait…David doesn't have any children." Stephen sat forward. "That he knows about."

Grabbing the steaming cup of tea out of Lena's hand, Paul took a long sip. "Damn…it's hot. You should have warned me…does Christina or David know he's here?" Carmen shook her head. "No…but they are coming back in a few days. I thought it would be better to surprise them…" "Not such a good idea Car…David's going to have a heart attack!" Paul handed Lena her cup back. She took it and placed it on the coffee table. "I don't think you should tell them! This is fun! It's like a soap opera…it's your long-lost stepbrother!" Carmen and Paul were not laughing, but Lena and Stephen were about to roll on the floor. Stephen smiled and slapped Paul on the knee. "Come on bro…I'm sure my mom told him. He knows he has a son. It's not like he'll be that surprised to see me! He knew I was coming someday!" Paul relaxed a little bit. Lena put her arm around him. "You act as if he's your brother or something…breathe." Paul laughed. "I hope I don't have a brother."

I'll probably be adding another chapter sometime today…I've got a four day weekend, and I hate homework! (but don't we all!)


	7. one big happy family

Bridget got up early the next morning to go running. Before she left, she went to check on Billy. But he wasn't there. She thought she had heard the shower running, so she took it as him being in the shower. She decided to go out running without him.

Bridget passed other early risers on the sidewalk, and waved to them. She saw another up ahead, but when he came by she tackled him to the ground. "You ass! Don't you know you could lost?" Billy took off his base-ball cap. "Yeah…but I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful." "Peaceful? You are full of it!" She stood up and wiped the grass off of her legs. "I'll see you at home then." Bridget kept on running in the same direction she started out in…the opposite way of her house. Billy was too tired to follow her, so instead he jogged back to her house.

Today was the official day. The pants would be brought out of their nine month hibernation. Carmen took them out of their place in the back of her closet. Lena came in and sat down on her bed. "Tonight is the night." Carmen handed the pants to Lena, and before she knew it, Lena was crying. "What's wrong Lenny?" Lena wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Too many memories." Carmen hugged Lena and took the pants back. "That's what the pants bring us babe…too many memories. You and your first love…me and my new family…Bee and Eric…Tibby and Bailey. That's the price we paid to be who we are today." Lena smiled. "Yes it was…Did you know I'm going back to the island in a few weeks. Only for a few days." "You don't have to go do you?" Lena stood up and started brushing her hair. "Yeah I do. Grandma isn't doing to well. Dad wants to go see her while we can. And that's when we can all go."

Paul gave Stephen the couch, and he had taken the chair. The old, stiff chair. His back was killing him. He had a few weeks before he had to be back in South Carolina, and he planned to stay in Bethesda the whole time. But this guy Stephen was making him not want to be around when Christina and David got home.

Carmen put the pants on her bed, and her and Lena walked out of the room. Stephen was coming out of the bathroom when they rounded the corner. "Good morning."

Carmen and Lena looked at each other. Stephen had his shirt off, and was carrying all of his dirty clothes. Lena caught her mouth before it fell open, but Carmen didn't. Stephen's chest and back were covered with tattoos. There had to at least be fifteen different designs. Carmen laughed. "Yes it is a good morning…" Stephen realized they were staring at his chest and he moved the pile of clothes so they could get a closer look. "I started getting them when I was fifteen. My mom never cared." The girls already knew that Stephen was twenty. Carmen stopped staring long enough to let Paul slide into the bathroom. He didn't look to great. "Wake up sunshine! We are all one big happy family!" Paul turned around and looked at her. "Yeah…one big happy screwed up family."


	8. Paul's genes lol

I ended up contradicting myself! I knew it would happen. When the whole story isn't saved as one big folder…it gets confusing. It never would have happened with my other story I'm writing (it's an original). Anyway…I wrote this at 9:45 last night…by 10:00 I was passed out from the cold medication! Now I need to go take some more.

* * *

Stephen got dressed and went into the kitchen where Lena and Carmen sat. Carmen placed a bowl and a spoon in front of him. "I hope you like cheerios." "I'm not that hungry actually." "Ok." Carmen picked the spoon and bowl back up and placed them in the cabinet. She sat back down in her seat and began to eat again. "This is all very strange…" she said in between bites. Carmen was never one to not be herself in front of strangers. "David never told us he had a son." Stephen grabbed a napkin and playing with it, then he rolled it up into a ball and through it towards the trash can. He missed it. "I'm not that surprised. He's known since I was 16…but I'm not exactly his pride and joy, if you get what I mean. We've never met…only letters through my mom. But I don't blame him for not telling everyone. I mean you seem like nice people. I already told you the whole story with them…mom doesn't like to talk about it much. She's still ashamed. Her parents turned on her when they found out she was pregnant. It didn't look good for the media. Her being an unmarried duchess…that's why she moved to London. To get away from her family." Lena couldn't help it. She started to cry. Stephen got up out of his seat and walked the few steps over to her chair. Lena wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry…" Stephen hugged her back. "No its fine…I didn't mean to upset you." Carmen had to laugh. "Did I forget to mention that Lena is very emotional?"

Paul got out of the shower and got dressed. When he walked into the kitchen he freaked out for a moment. "What in the hell are you doing with your arms around my girlfriend!" Stephen jerked away and Lena sat up straight. "I was comforting him…" she mumbled. Carmen shot up and walked over to Paul. "Lay off Paul…now's not a good time to let your dad's genes show off…" Paul was hurt by that last comment. "I'll be back when I can…don't expect me tonight." He walked out of the apartment and slammed the door. Lena just sat there. "He's never done that before Carmen." Carmen went over to Lena and pulled her out of the chair. "Yes he has…just not around you. I think we need to get dressed." Carmen said changing the subject. "Bee and Tibbs will be over in a while." Stephen started to put his jacket on. Carmen caught his arm. "Hey where are you going?" He turned away for a moment. "I think it's best for me just to go to a hotel." Lena gained most of her senses back. "No…no don't do that! I'm sorry…he never does that…I think he's just overwhelmed with the whole thing. He and Carmen are indifferent with each other." "Oh…I still don't think…" "No!" Carmen said, taking his jacket away from his arms. "You are staying here, and that's that."

* * *

Tibby couldn't wait to slip the pants on. She knew they had to draw for the order, but she really wanted them first. Something inside of her really wanted them first. She was woken up early that morning by Brian. He just walked right on in and woke her up. Tibby hated to wake up early when she didn't have to, and she didn't have to today. She slapped Brian on the arm. "I hate you…don't…" He pretended not to be listening. "Good morning sunshine. We've got to be at Carmen's in an hour. I'd thought I'd take you to lunch." Tibby partially melted. She really didn't know why, but she did. Lately she'd been having feelings for Brian, but she couldn't tell him, in fear of losing their friendship. Brian pulled the covers off of her and tried to pull her out of the bed. "Up. It's almost 12:00…you really should be out of bed already. I've been awake since 9:00."

Tibby rolled out of bed and onto the floor. "I'm up." Brian laughed and helped her, as she pulled herself up. "No…now you are up." They both laughed.

* * *

Bee finally decided to go home. When she got there, she couldn't find Billy. She went to her room, and found a bathed and dressed Billy, looking through photo albums on her bed. She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed…then we leave for Carmen's. Tonight is going to be fun. By the way, could you go wake up Perry and tell him to get ready. I have to drop him off at work." Bridget ran into her bathroom and locked the door behind her. 


	9. What is exactly up with those trousers o...

I had a wonderful day yesturday…you've got to love cowboys! (lol!) I got to ride the horses, and I drove around in the 4-wheeler for a couple of hours….I love going through the mud and the ditches. I LOVE 4-WHEEL DRIVE! Although I got stuck and LIL Ritner had to help me reverse…twice. He has turned into quite the looker…. (Oh…not again!) But I've got some inspiration to write now! Happy!

* * *

Everyone eventually started showing up. Since tonight would be on of their last night's together, the girls had decided to make it a big party. Well big, as in them, Stephen, Paul, Billy, and Brian. Before Stephen knew it, all of the girls were circled around him. Brian couldn't help but notice that Tibby was staring intently at Stephen. And Stephen was staring back.

The girls would be leaving before midnight, and it was only 3:00, everyone just relaxed and hung out. They talked about college. Bee would be leaving for Brown at the end of August, and Lena would be going to an art college in Rhode Island. Tibby would be in New York City, and Carmen would be at the University of Maryland. All of the girls hated the fact that they would have to say goodbye to each other. They all piled on top of each other on the couch to let Brian take a picture. "Smile!" Brian said. The girls smiled. After he was done, they all fell on the floor, laughing.

Stephen sat in the arm chair, talking to Billy. It just so happened that Billy and Stephen both loved soccer…or football. Billy was telling him about how he scored the last goal, with three seconds left on the clock. "It was awesome man! The other team had guys coming from everywhere!" Stephen contributed his own stories, but he couldn't get his mind off Tibby. She seemed nice, but he didn't know if the guy she came with was her boyfriend.

Tibby kept looking at Stephen from across the room. But when he looked her way, she turned away. She didn't want him to think she was obsessed with him. When Stephen saw that she was alone, for the moment, he walked over. "Hi." She smiled. "Hi. Having fun?" "Yeah, I am. I didn't know Americans could party it up so hard!" Tibby laughed at him. "Yeah, we try." She walked into the kitchen and onto the balcony. Stephen followed her. She sat down on the lawn chair. "How do you like our lovely town? I'm sure it's nothing compared to London. Oh how I would love to go to London. Imagine the footage I could get there!" "Oh, I love London. The music scene is awesome. You fancy filming then?" Tibby nodded. "Yes…I fancy it very much." They both laughed at that last comment. Tibby stood up and went to stand at the railing with him. "So maybe I should just stick to speaking American." He laughed again, and then asked her something he kind of regretted at the moment. "So, is that Brian bloke your boyfriend?" Tibby blushed. "Not exactly…" "What do you mean…not exactly?" Tibby looked back inside to where Brian was standing. "Not exactly, that's exactly what I mean." Stephen turned around to look inside. "Ah. I see…" "I don't know how it's supposed to work. We're best friends…I don't want to ruin that relationship." She smiled faintly and turned back around. Stephen followed suit. "So no one's told me the story behind the pants…"

* * *

How'd ya like this one? (not one of my best!) 


	10. If you listen closely, you can hear the ...

Trying to get as much writing done as possible…before I have to go back to the place I like to call a prison! (on a good note…Mrs. P. had her baby…woo and hoo! Obby gets to take over for a little while!)

* * *

"So they are magic? You all are having a party for a pair of magical trousers?" Stephen questioned. Tibby was laughing hysterically. With her version of the story and his comments, she couldn't calm down. "Yes that's exactly what it's for! But you underestimate the power of these magical trousers….you wanna see em?" She nudged his knee with hers. Stephen nodded. "Lead the way."

Jumping up, Tibby tripped on her shoelace. She landed on the ground. Stephen just stood there laughing. "Here let me help you Tibby." Tibby laughed. "I'm usually not like this…I think someone spiked the drink!" Stephen opened the glass doors, and followed Tibby down to Carmen's room. "No you are just relaxing…letting loose. You're starting College next year. You are learning how to live!" Tibby turned on the overhead light and threw herself across Carmen's bed. "Don't get so philosophical on me there Phen! I must be all delusional from that cough medicine my mom gave me!" Stephen looked around the room, and then sat down on Carmen's bed. "Phen? No one besides my mom has called me that." Tibby rolled over, and sat up. "There's a first time for everything ya know…Ah you wanted to see the trousers." Tibby reached behind her and produced a worn pair of jeans. She didn't hand them to Stephen just yet. She had to let the essence of the pants seep into her skin. Stephen laughed at her. "Are you letting the pants become one with you?" Tibby shut her eyes. "Yes I am attempting….but I'm not feeling anything…" Unsatisfied, she lay the pants down in front of him. "So many memories…Did I tell you about Bailey?" Stephen shook his head. "Oh no…you don't want to hear…it's just something about my past life…" Reaching out, Stephen placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Shivers went down her spine. "No. I honestly want to know." When Tibby looked into his eyes, she could tell he cared. But when she started to tell him, Carmen appeared in the doorway. "Hey Tibster…where have you been?" Tibby was in space. Stephen waved his hands in front of her face. "Hey Tibby…earth to Tibby!" Tibby shook herself out of the trance. "Oh, I'm sorry! I told you I'm drowsy!" Carmen looked at her watch. "Hey it's almost eleven. We are leaving in a minute or two." Tibby looked at the clock. "Ok…I'll be right there." Carmen left the room, and shut the door behind her. Tibby yawned. "Have we seriously been talking for that long?" Stephen looked at his watch. "I guess so. Are you all coming back? Or is this an all night thing?" "We'll be back after a while." She winked. Then she mentally slapped herself. 'Quit flirting with the hot Brit…You like Brian, remember?'

Tibby hurriedly grabbed the pants and stumbled out of the room. Stephen had to laugh at her again. "Please tell me you are not going to be doing the driving!" When he knew they had left the apartment, he took out his cell phone, and turned it on. There was a call he needed to make.

* * *

That's all for now….OH! I would so love to write more….but not yet! I don't know if I should get myself mixed up in the storyline forming in my head! It could be a little too dangerous! OH BUT I LOVE IT! (it may entitle me bringing in Kostos….dadadadadadada! AUGH!)…..I think I may do it! I don't have to drive up to Watha tonight…I'll start a new chapter! YAY!


	11. Secret life

AUGH….if this works I will be so happy!

* * *

Stephen walked back outside onto the balcony, and dialed the number. Brian watched from inside. He really didn't like Stephen.

Stephen looked around to see if anyone was watching, or listening. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for the person to answer. He knew they would be asleep, because of the time difference. But they were expecting his call. "Hello?" The person on the other end said sleepily. "Hey, it's Stephen. She came. I saw her." Stephen could hear him getting up and then walking out of a room. "Good. Was she with anyone?" "Yeah. Well, when I first got here, she was. But I pissed the bloke off, and he walked out this morning. I don't know where he went though. Haven't heard from him since." The guy coughed. "Good. It's all working out well then. She doesn't need to know anything…no one is suspecting anything are they? I mean your cover up is working?" Stephen looked around again. "What cover up? It's the real thing…I told you. David's my dad. You are whacked up. This is the last time I do anything for you." With that Stephen hung up the phone and walked inside.

* * *

All the way in London, Kostos hung up the phone. "Damn…this is my last chance." He went back into the kitchen and looked at the plane ticket to Greece sitting on the table he and Stephen shared. He picked it up and threw it against the wall. It landed next to a picture of Lena sitting on the desk. He picked the picture up and stuck it in his pocket.

* * *

THIS WAS A DIFFICULT CHAPTER TO WRITE! IT'S REALLY SHORT TOO! I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO CONNECT STEPHEN AND KOSTOS…THAT'S ALL I COULD COME UP WITH….I MAY END UP REMOVING THIS CHAPTER, AND THEN REPLACING IT….YES I MAY! 


	12. Lock picking time

Bee had picked the lock, successfully, and all four girls were setting up in the aerobics room at Gilda's. Lena lit the candles, Tibby got out all the junk food, turned on some weird 80's song, and Carmen laid out the pants. They all got into a circle, and grabbed each other's hands. Carmen looked at all of her friends. "Tonight, we bring out the pants gain. We take the vow of the traveling pants." She pulled the list of rules out of her back pocket. The same piece of paper they used to write down the rules, on the very first night of the sisterhood. She handed it to Lena, and Lena unfolded it.

Lena read the rules out loud. And Bridget couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh guys! I can't believe we wrote this!" Carmen squeezed Bee's hand. "Hey babes, we are not done here…" Bridget stopped laughing and quieted down. "To honor the pants…" Tibby smiled. "And the sisterhood." Then it was Carmen's turn. "And this moment. And this summer. And the rest of our lives."

"Together and apart." Lena finished quietly.

After deciding who got the pants first, the girls cleaned up, and locked back up. Tibby was doing a little dance in the back of her mind. She hadn't gotten them first, but she hadn't gotten them last. Lena had drawn third, and Bee was last. Carmen had the pants for the next couple of weeks. Carmen carried the worn out jeans in her arms, as she walked beside Tibby. "So…what do you think of Stephen?" Tibby blushed. "I don't know…I mean we just met. He seems really nice. He's hysterical!...but then there's Brian…I love Brian. I already know him." Lena and Bridget linked arms with Carmen, and on the other side with Tibby. Lena nudged Tibby in the side. "You should've seen the nasty looks Brian was giving Stephen tonight." "Yeah," Bee laughed. "You really shouldn't look so intently at the new guy!" Tibby covered her face with her hand. "Was I?" Lena, Bridget, and Carmen all nodded their heads. "Yes Tibbs….you were." Carmen made her look up. "You know what Tibby?...it's the summer before you go to college…have fun with it! I don't really know Stephen, you know I only let him into my apartment!...wait…Lena why didn't someone warn me about serial killers?" Lena laughed. "We all have…you just saw Stephen's muscles and turned to mush." Carmen couldn't deny that one. "Anyways…Live a little. We are here if you need us. Lena's jetting off to Greece next week, and Bee's playing around in Alabama for a few weeks, but you can call any of us…at any time." Tibby reached over and hugged Carmen.

"What would I do with out you guys?" Bridget spun around so that she was walking backwards, and facing Tibby. "That is a good question…" All of a suddent he four stopped and formed a huge hug. Lena was the first to say something. "Um…I can't breathe!" They all backed away, and kept on walking. Tibby put her arms around Carmen and Lena, and Bridget put her arm around Carmen. "I'm going to ask if he wants to go out tomorrow …Brian is out of town for a few days." Tibby stated. Carmen ruffled Tibby's hair. "See now Tibster…You are officially living on the edge!...We are proud of you…" Lena stopped them. "But Tibby, if you think this is going to ruin your relationship with Brian…then I wouldn't…" "She's right Tibby…" Bridget started right after. Tibby put up a hand to silence them. "I just want to at least be friends…if anything happens, it was by the fact that my heart is leading me. Brian and I are just friends…at least that's what he says to me. No harm if I hang out with Stephen for a day…no harm done."

* * *

I may have a job! WOO AND HOO! If my mother will agree…."it's too far from the beach….I can't be taking you to work at ten…I'll be at work, and you know I can't leave the girls at the house, and I can't take them with me!...grrr…" that's what she always says. I told her tonight, and she went a-wall. I told her I was going to take what I could get….and then she was like… "You can take what is close to the beach…close to the house!..."

I'm not one to roll my eyes….but I can.


	13. NOT A REAL CHAPTER

SORRY! But I can't update for a while…but you know I'll probably be on again tomorrow night!….that means I'll try to write more. It's all running through my head, and it's best to get it down. Anyway…projects due tomorrow, parties this weekend….i haven't seen my friend in a whole year….and ha! She sits behind my brother in Spanish 2! (tomorrow is her birthday…I may go to the party….who knows)but first I have "play" practice at Carly's house….I have no idea how we are going to "practice"….who knows…things should work out right! Right! I have hope! It should turn out cool! So, keep your eye out for new chapters! I should update sometime soon!


	14. Tibby's contemplation?

One of my favorite quotes out of the books is the one about love and ice weasels…."Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra and then suddenly it flips over, pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come." I forget who said it….but yeah it kind of seemed right for this chapter…Tibby needs to work things out with Brian. (I recently had this problem. I liked one of my really good guy friends…so if you are ever wondering about the other person's true feelings…don't tell them off!YOU"D REALLY HAVE TO HEAR THE OTHER 80 OF THE STORY)

* * *

Paul hadn't called Lena, so she was surprised to see him sitting on Carmen's couch when they got back. He got up and followed her into Carmen's room. Lena shut the door. "Why did you leave like that?" She sat down on the opposite end of the bed. Paul slumped over, and put his face in his hands. "I walk in to find that Stephen guy….if that is his real name…with his arms around you. I freaked. What would you have done?" Lena had to fight back the laughs again. "Paul…you'd have to be an idiot to think I'd ever hurt you…you know I never would." He sat up and looked at her. "But I did think it. I guess after you've been stabbed…you don't want to hurt others." Lena knew what he was talking about. "Exactly…" Paul got up and walked the few steps over to her, leaning down, he kissed her. "Forgiven?" Lena took his hand and opened the bedroom door. "Sure…but I want you to know you scared me…you know? Acting like that." Paul shuttered. "I know Lenny, I scared myself."

Tibby couldn't find Brian, and Billy told her he had left about an hour ago to go home. Tibby wasn't mad. She found the nearest comfort. Stephen was sitting on the balcony. Tibby sat down next to him, and he smiled. "You get 'em first?" She shook her head. "Second...Did Brian say anything to you?" Stephen shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of…" Tibby sighed. "Good…just between you and me…he doesn't care too much for you. He thinks you like me, and that I like you…and that you are going to corrupt me with your ways!" Stephen laughed. "But…what if I did fancy you?" Tibby stopped laughing and got silent. "I…I don't know…" He turned towards her and looked into her eyes. "I fancy you quite a bit…" Tibby couldn't control herself. "I can't take you serious if you talk like that!" He straightened his face. "Tell me you like me Tibby…" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. Tibby blushed, but luckily Stephen couldn't see it. "How can you expect me to say it, if I really don't like you more than as a friend?" "Because…I know you do." Tibby got up and started to walk inside. "Ok…so I may fancy you." She laughed and shut the door. Stephen got up and followed her inside.

Everyone who was left, was spending the night. Lena, Carmen, Tibby, and Bee were sleeping in Carmen's room, and Paul, Billy, and Stephen were sleeping in the living room. Paul flopped down on the couch. "This is my bed tonight boys." Stephen grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor. "I suppose it's the right thing to do." Billy decided to take the chair. "I hope this is comfortable." Paul just laughed and threw another pillow at him. "You may need this for your lower back."

All four girls had learned to fit comfortably on Carmen's double bed. Tibby fit in between Bridget and Lena. "Stephen kissed me…" They all shot up. "What?" they all yelled in unison. Tibby rubbed her forehead. "Stephen kissed me…" Carmen lay across Bridget's legs. "Don't get hurt…" Tibby laughed at Carmen. "Carmi…weren't you the one saying earlier, to go for it?" Lena nodded in agreement. "She was Tibby…but we are just looking out for you." Tibby reached over Lena's head and grasped the light switch. "I'm tired…good night." She lay back down and closed her eyes. But she didn't fall sleep for a few more minutes. Brian's face kept running through her mind. Did she really want to start something with Stephen, with the risk of ruining her relationship with Brian? (See…the ice weasels are on the move….)


	15. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER!...I should probably put a disclaimer on this story….Its not mine! Yeah…the characters were not created by me….well except maybe the hotttttttt English bloke!**


	16. Meet the parent

I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO THESE NEXT TWO WEEKS! I'm leaving for Raleigh on Friday…and this week is exam week. I've got to take 6 tests on Monday, because I decided to go up to Highpoint and get the new baby. (I have this suspicion that he is deaf…but hey it may just be me) then I've got 5 art projects due on Wednesday?...I believe it is on Wednesday…my teacher already knows what I think of art class right now. Maybe I should just have a breakdown…..he knows I can't find my chair…and that the ice weasels have overtaken my brain. (type the letter "n" Rachel…see they have control of my every move and thought.)

* * *

Christina and David came home early, and Carmen was at the door to meet them. "Good morning, mom….David. How was your trip?" She was standing in front of the door, blocking them. Christina leaned in and kissed Carmen on the cheek. "It was nice hunny, now can we go in? I'm exhausted, and David needs to shower before he goes to work." David looked like he was about to pass out. (he will in a minute.) Carmen looked over her shoulder, at the door. Christina went to put her hand on the door knob. "Listen Carmen, if you and the girls had a big party, and the place is a mess, I understand….just let us in." Carmen let go of the handle and stepped back to let Christina in. She stopped David. "Hey David…Stephen is here." David barely heard her, but before he could stop Christina from entering, she had gone in. "Damn Carmen…why didn't you call me?" Carmen turned an embarrassed shade of red. "Because…I didn't want you two to have to rush home…" Carmen could hear her mom talking to the guys in the living room. SH picked up the bags off the ground and carried them inside.

* * *

Stephen knew who was standing outside and his hands started to sweat. Tibby was sitting next to him. "It's going to be fine…Christina is awesome…" Before she could finish her sentence, Christina had walked in. Tibby, and Lena had gotten up to go hug her. (Bee had left earlier in the morning.) "Good morning girls! Paul…" Christina looked over at Stephen. "And you are?" Stephen got up to shake her hand. "Hi…I'm…" Christina spoke again. "You are British…" Stephen laughed. "Yeah, but everyone calls me Stephen." He saw Carmen walk into the door, with David behind her. Carmen put down the bags and walked over to Stephen and Carmen. "I think everyone should sit down…Mom…you've met Stephen…" Tibby, Lena, and Paul all got up and walked towards the hall way. "We will be back here…listening to music." TIbby brushed past Stephen, and patted him on the back. "Breathe…" She whispered.

* * *

Stephen, Carmen, Christina, and David were the only ones left in the room. Christina looked around at everyone. "Why did they leave?...Who is Stephen?...Oh my…Carmen are you pregnant?" Christina fell down on the couch. Carmen sat down beside her. Stephen sat down in the arm chair, and David sat down on the other end of the couch. Carmen laughed. "Of course I am not. Don't be so stupid." Christina glared up at her daughter. Carmen coughed. "I mean…silly?" David sat up straight and coughed. "Christina…this is Stephen." Christina laughed. "I know that hunny…I just met him." "No…" Carmen explained, "This is Stephen…David's son…" Christina went to laugh, but then she realized they were all telling the truth. "Wow. This is big news. How long have you known about this David?" David wiped the back of his hand on his pants. "A few years." Stephen sat up and leaned forward. "I'm twenty. My mum and I were living in London…She's gone now. I came to meet my father." Christina looked very shocked. All the color had drained from her face. "David?..." David was looking at Stephen. "Yes dear…I think Stephen and I need to go out for a bit. We'll be back later." Stephen got up and followed David out the door. Carmen shut the door and went back to the couch to see about her mom. "Imagined how shocked I was…but he's cool mom. Just give him a chance. He doesn't want to live here. He's got an apartment in London, and he's got an awesome roommate…he just wanted to meet his father." Christina got up and walked down the hallway and into her room.

* * *

TIbby had been looking out the window when she saw David and Stephen get into David's car. She tapped on the window. Stephen heard it, and he looked up. He gave a faint smile. Tibby didn't know what to make of it. She was worried for her new friend. Lena was laying on the bed beside Paul. Paul looked up, to find Carmen sitting by her desk. "So?..."He questioned. Carmen leaned back in her chair. "Mom's shocked…David looked pale…he took Stephen out for a while…" Tibby came over and put her hands on Carmen's shoulders. "You did the right thing Carmi…Let's just hope everything works out." Lena and Carmen both had to laugh. Tibby looked innocent. "What is so funny?" Carmen put her hands on top of Tibby's. "Let's hope everything works out."

* * *

This was a so, so chapter. My writing fluctuates between really bad, and really good…I don't think there are any in-betweens! Everyone who is on spring break….have an awesome spring break….I'll be losing my mind over exams this week! 


	17. In it for the long run

AH! I'm back to write another chapter. Let's hope it works out. And if I contradict myself someone has to tell me. And YIPPEE! I got my third book back! **And another disclaimer! These characters are not mine….I would like for them to have been created by me, but they weren't! The only character I can proudly claim right now is Stephen…the hot British bloke.**

* * *

Tibby had stayed at the apartment when Lena and Paul had gone out. She and Carmen were now lying on Carmen's bed. Tibby rolled over onto her stomach. "Brian hasn't called me…I wonder why." Carmen had to laugh at her friend's density. "Tibbs…you know why he hasn't called you." "Yeah…I guess I do." Tibby sat up, and went to grab her cell phone. Carmen sat up, and jumped off the bed. "Whoa Tibby…what are you doing?" Tibby flipped it open. "I was going to call him." Carmen took the phone out of Tibby's hand and snapped it shut. "I wouldn't. I think he wants to see you in person." Sitting back down, Tibby threw her hands up. "Gosh Carmen. What am I supposed to do?" Her friend sat down beside her. "Well…I mean who can you trust more…who's in it for the long run? Stephen…the guy who lives in London, and of whom we know nothing….or Brian…the guy who knows you and still likes you? I won't go into looks…because even though Brian has grown into them…boy has he grown into his looks…he still doesn't have that…I don't know…mystery quality that Stephen has…and he also doesn't have Stephen's body…" Tibby had to cut Carmen off. "I get it! And you are right….I do trust Brian more…but the girl inside of me wants Stephen…real bad."

David had taken Stephen to the diner up the street. Stephen didn't wait before he said anything. "I'm sorry that I came suddenly like this…I meant to call." David ordered two coffees and sat back. "No. Don't worry about it….actually…no I was and still am shocked…my heart is still racing. But…I'm glad you came…" Stephen smiled. "You are?" "Yes…" David said quietly. "To tell you the truth, I've been waiting for this day to come for a long time. It was just a matter of when it came…and I guess that time was now. I know your mother died. My friend, who lives in London, told me. He was actually good friends with her." Stephen sat up and smiled faintly. "You are friends with George?" David nodded. "Yes…we were roommates in college…of course he came to college in America…I'm sure you knew that though." Stephen shook his head. "No, I was unaware he went to college…or that he had even been to the states…odd." David had to laugh. "Well, he came from money…just like Jewels…I mean Julianne…but he wanted to do his own thing. I haven't talked to him in a while…how's his business?" Stephen took a sip of his coffee. "Umm…it's great…I don't fancy the work…waking up at 4:30 in the morning to deliver the packages isn't too pleasant…" David laughed. There was a few minute of silence before Stephen spoke up again. "I…I mean….George called my mum Jewels…" "I would suspect so." David answered. He took another sip of his coffee and placed it back down on the table. "So, how long are you planning on staying here?" "I planned on not staying very long…I wasn't expecting you to be this welcoming…" David cut him off. "You can stay as long as you need to…but I need to talk to Christina about it first."

Paul had driven Lena to her house so that she could pack. He followed her up the stairs. Effie came waltzing out of her room. She ran into Paul. "Oh hey Paul…" She caught her balance and then continued on her way. Lena laughed. "She's even more beautiful then the last two times we went to the island…I fear the worst." They walked into Lena's room, and Lena shut the door. Paul flopped down on her bed. "Write me when you get there…send it to my house…I'm going back for a few days." Lena was in her closet looking for her suitcase. "I will." She found it and then came back out. She leaned down and kissed Paul. "I'll call you tomorrow before we go to the airport." Paul got up and hugged Lena. She leaned into his arms and had to hold back her tears. "I love you." Paul smiled down at her. "I love you."

Bridget had wanted to take Billy to see a movie. But he had other plans. He was in the middle of tickling her when her dad walked into the room. "Umm…hi dad!" Bridget leaped off of the couch and Billy fell off onto the floor. "Mr. Vreeland." Her dad just turned around and walked back up the stairs. Billy got up and grabbed his shoes. "That movie is looking better and better." Bridget pulled on her shoes. "You are just afraid of him." Billy couldn't deny it. "I'm not gonna lie to you."

* * *

Ok…so that's all for today. It's a pretty boring chapter, but I've been sitting here for a couple of hours…and I need to do something productive….like geometry…ha..productive! anyways…review and tell me what you thought of this chapter…if that's what you want to call it. Oh yeah……Lena's leaving for Greece…and she's going to arrive to more than one surprise…..daddadadadadada! 


	18. no not again

AUGH! I saw Everett today…but before that I ran around Mayfaire all day…I came home for three hours, then I left for Mayfaire again. Woo and hoo! I Guess I received inspiration from it all! Have fun reading this!

* * *

Lena, followed her family off of the plane. Effie had been the first one off. Lena had been the last. She didn't want to be there. But, Valia was sick, and Lena's parents needed to be there with her. Effie looped her arm through Lena's. "Listen babe…I'm here…it'll be fine. We are only here for a week." Lena laid her head on her younger sister's shoulder. "I know…but…" "No…you can't think of that," Effie scolded.

The girls' parents grabbed the bags and hailed a taxi. Lena's dad was angry about the driver, and Effie was counting off the amount of curse words he said in Greek. Lena rolled down the window and stuck her arm out. She put her headphones on and waited the rest of the trip out. "Whatever happens, happens."

* * *

Tibby had gone out with Carmen and Stephen the night before, and she had a major headache from it all. Carmen had suggested they go downtown and have fun. Tibby had suggested a movie. Stephen suggested nothing. He would rather talk to Tibby all night. But he sat silence, watching the two fight. Carmen eventually won out. Tibby now lay in Carmen's bed. "I need to go home…" Carmen sat up and got out of her bed. "Ok…call me later. I don't know what Stephen and I are going to do today." Tibby yawned. "Yeah…I'll see you later." The two girls hugged, and Tibby left the room. Carmen got back in her bed. "It's too early to get up."

Stephen and David were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Tibby was grabbing her bag when Stephen saw her. "Tibby…are you leaving?" She nodded. "I've got to go home some time this weekend…" She picked up the bag and started to walk out the door. Stephen followed her. When they were outside, he leaned in to kiss her. Tibby didn't try to pull away. But then she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry Stephen….I can't do this right now…" Stephen took his hand and brushed it against her cheek. "Parting is such sweet sorrow…" Tibby blushed and then laughed. "I'll see you later?" He winked at her. "Most definitely." This made Tibby feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

Bridget woke up and checked her email before going downstairs. "Junk….junk…oh…one from Diana." She clicked on it and opened it up.

** Hey Bee! OMG! You'll never guess what…I remembered that you said you were going to be with your grandmother and Billy in a couple of weeks…and I just thought that you should know…I'll be doing a soccer camp for a week in the town over. I'm sure Billy's told you he is a coach? Yeah, we just brought him on. I actually talked to him a couple of days ago. Anyways…that's only half the reason that I am writing this. Billy is going to be a coach/counselor….but so is Eric. And I know we don't want to go through this again, but my advice is that you tell Billy what's going on. It just so happens that the two are coaching together. Call me when you can, and I'll talk to you later Bridget.**

**Di**

"Damn…" Bridget swore at the computer, after rereading the email three times. She picked up the phone and dialed Diana. Diana's answering machine picked up. Bridget left a short message, composed herself and then walked downstairs. How was she going to tell Billy?


	19. Old wounds

OMG!lol! I had to work this weekend at the Serpentarium…so if anyone came in there…hi…that was me at the counter. I can't stand snakes…but for some reason they don't scare me that much anymore. I had plenty of time to contemplate my next chapter…this one is long isn't it? enjoy!

When Tibby got home, her little sister came running up to her. "Tibby! You are home!" Tibby laughed. "Hey…but now I'm going up to my room." Tibby's mom came around the corner from the kitchen. "Nice to see you. Brian was here a day or two ago, and he left something for you in your room. I told him to put it on your desk."

Tibby didn't want to seem exited, and well, she knew her mother didn't care, but her cheeks started to turn red anyways. "Um…thanks mom…I'll get it." She ran up the stairs and into her room. She saw the envelope sitting on her desk.

Tibbster,

Hey Tibby. I wrote you a letter a couple weeks ago, the day before graduation…but I burnt it. I couldn't give it to you. But tonight when I saw you with Stephen…it hurt. I felt uncomfortable. If you don't like me, then just tell me. Because Tibby…I love you. I, me, Brian…I love you. I'm 18, and I've never said those words and meant it. You can either take it, or leave it. I don't know how our friendship will work now that I've said these things…I only know that you mean everything to me. The one day two summers ago when you and Bailey started filming me…I didn't know that we would become this close. I didn't know that Bailey would die, or that I would have to comfort you every time one of your new projects failed. I did know that I was meant to be with you. I knew that our friendship would grow…once I got past the outer layer of Tibby…don't roll your eyes. You know you are like that with new people. Especially ones whom you feel are below you. I was a geek. I was below you…in a way. And here's a little side note…You are above me. I hold you in the highest respect. I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never do anything to spite you. I don't know when you'll get this letter…or what you'll have to say, but I'll be home on Tuesday. Call me if you really need to. I'll have my cell phone on…weird right? But it's just for you Tibby.

Brian

Tibby reread the letter twice. She picked up her phone and cradled it in her hand. She didn't know if she should call him. The letter had said so much…Brian…her best friend, had said he loved her. Tibby didn't know what to say…or do.

The first thing Lena did when she got to her grandmother's house was plop down on her bed in the room she always stayed in. She opened up the desk drawer and pulled out her grandfather's old shoes. She had gotten them after he died. Kicking off her flip flops, she slipped them on. Effie walked in with her suitcase. "Mom and Dad, say that we have to share this room…but you knew that of course. Hey…those belonged to Bapi." Effie sat down on the bed beside her older sister. Lena stood up and grabbed her sketchbook from inside her carry on bag. "You want to come with me Eff?" Effie smiled. "Come with you to the Grove? I'd love to babe." She stood up and Lena grabbed her hand. "You get to model for me." Effie didn't want to let Lena know this, but she knew that the only reason she wanted her to come with her was because Lena didn't want to have any confrontations with he whose name shall not be mentioned. Effie and Lena walked out the front door without saying anything to their parents.

Kostos looked out the window of his grandparent's house. He had arrived last night. He had known that Lena and her family would be here for the week. This gave him one week to finish what they had started. When he saw a cab pull up to Valia's house, Kostos stood still behind a curtain in the window. He couldn't risk Lena seeing him. He saw Effie and her parents get out, but when he saw Lena get out…his heart stopped. He felt moved to jump out the window and run down the street and passionately kiss Lena…but he couldn't. The old Kostos could have, and the old Lena would have run into his arms and passionately kissed him back…things had changed. After what had happened last summer, things could never be the same. But Kostos could hope, couldn't he? He stood watching, until he saw Lena dragging Effie out of the house and down the pathway…towards the grove.

Lena told Effie to sit however she wanted. Effie sat down on a big boulder and crossed her legs. She placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. Lena had to laugh. "Effie…what are you doing? If you can sit like that for a while, then feel free to sit like that!" Effie opened one of her eyes and looked at her sister. "I can…now draw me woman." Lena picked up the black charcoal and touched it to the paper. She had drawn Effie's face and had started on her neck, when she saw him walking down the pathway behind the trees. She jumped. Effie heard her drop the charcoal and she looked up. "Everything ok?" She saw that Lena was staring at something , so she turned to see. "Crap." Lena quickly picked up the chalk and began to draw again. Effie still stared. "Damn Effie. I can't draw you if you are not posing correctly." She dropped the charcoal again, but this time he picked it up for her. Kostos handed her the charcoal. Lena took it from his hand. "Thanks." Effie got up and came to stand in front of Lena. "Hey Kostos…how have you been? How's your wife…and child?" Lena poked Effie. Effie yelped. "What?" Kostos sensed the tension. (of course he did!) "I'm so very sorry ladies…I was only coming for an afternoon swim, and I won't intrude any longer…" Lena grabbed his arm and slapped him across his face. "That is crap…and you know it. I know you've been in London…I know that Mariana left you after the child died during the delivery…I know that you are only here to try to make things better…I know..." Effie turned around to face Lena. "Whoa, calm down. I didn't know any of this stuff…well that's besides the point. Lena…just breathe. Why don't we hear him out?" Kostos grinned, and placed his hands into his pockets. Lena grabbed her sketchbook, closed it and handed it to Effie. "Eff…take this back with you. I AM going to stay and talk to Kostos. He is going to hear me out." Effie hesitantly took the book and looked at her sister. "Are you sure?" Lena just stared at her.

Bridget had told Billy. He had taken it surprisingly well. But Bridget hadn't told him the entire story. She just left out the unimportant stuff. The fact that she and Eric had been somewhat serious, or that he had broken her heart, or that they had…well…had almost done it. But hey, that wasn't necessary. She only felt driven to tell him that she and Eric had been really good friends, and that she and Diana were close friends from soccer camp in Baja. Billy thought it was all cool. He would get to meet some of her soccer friends. She dreaded it. If only she and Eric were friends. He hadn't seen her in two years, and he had no clue she was going to be there…unless Diana had told him. Bridget ran upstairs to her room, not excusing herself from Billy and Perry. (they seemed not to care.) She turned on her computer and logged onto her email.

Di,

OMG…Please tell me he doesn't know I'll be there?...Please! I don't think I could handle it…EMAIL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE DIANA…I mean it. This is a matter of life or death. Send me all the camp stuff you have….the roster and everything. I just need your help right now. I am losing it.

Bee

Carmen got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. David was sitting at the table with Stephen. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Hey Stephen…we need to talk. I'm gonna go get dressed…you want to go to the park or something?" Stephen looked at David. "Is that ok?" Laughing, David answered him. "I would just listen to her…you never know when she'll snap at you!" Carmen took this to heart. "Ouch David, that hurt...I'll be out in a few minutes Stephen."

Carmen came out, and she and Stephen got into her car. They drove the few minutes to the park in complete silence. Carmen was planning out what she was going to say to him about Tibby. Stephen was contemplating whether or not he could trust her with the information on Kostos. But neither said anything…yet.


	20. What he really wants

Carmen got out of the car and led Stephen over to the park benches situated along the sides of the lake. She pulled him down onto one and he sat back. "I'm glad you decided to bring me out today…we really need to talk." "That's what I was going to say…" Carmen laughed. "You go first then." Stephen held out his hand to argue. "No Carmen. I think you should go first. Mine's probably not as important." Curling her legs underneath her, Carmen readied herself to talk to him. "Ok. I know you like Tibby…and trust me the feeling is mutual on her side. But I don't think it's going to work. I mean…Tibby is just really finding herself…love wise. You live in London…different country…different continent. Imagine the phone bills. And well…Brian…" Stephen didn't want to be rude, but he had to say something. "If Brian likes her so much and she likes him then why aren't they together?" Carmen shuddered. "I don't know…If you knew Brian, and you really knew Tibby…and you don't. I don't mean to be rude when I say that…but it takes a long time to break down the barrier. She likes you…so there isn't really a barrier…she's just putting on a show for you. I know Tibby better than most people…well other than Lena and Bridget, and I know when she's not being herself. She is not herself around you…she's a different Tibby. One we are not used to…one she's not used to. It's like she has no limits." Stephen laughed. "Maybe change is a good thing Carmen. Maybe I can change her for the better." "No you can't. We, as bestfriends, have been through so much…changed so much…loved…lost…and you my dear friend can not seriously be a help." Carmen was mentally kicking herself in the butt for saying that last comment. She didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. "I'm sorry…but do you get what I'm saying?" Stephen nodded. "It's crystal clear. You don't want her to take chances…live a little…let go of past memories. You don't want the old Tibby to be lost." Carmen had to admit it sounded pretty selfish. She leaned over and hugged him, talking lowly in his ear. "I just want you to be careful with Tibby's heart."

* * *

They backed away from the hug and Stephen put his arm on the back of the bench. "I guess it's my turn then?" Carmen turned towards him again. "Yes it is. I'm all ears." Stephen pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Slowly he unfolded it. Carmen didn't know what it was until he had finished. He slid the picture over to Carmen, and she picked it up. There were two people in the photo. Stephen, and a man about the same age as Stephen. The man was dark and had dark hair and eyes. Carmen stared intently at the picture for about two minutes. "Is this supposed to mean anything to me?" Stephen took the picture and flipped it over. She read the inscription. 'Stephen and Kostos at New Year's Eve party.' Carmen about fell dead on the ground. "Hell." Stephen took the picture and looked at it. "Exactly what I said when he told me." The pieces were now coming together. "Kostos is your roommate in London…and when you told him about David, he immediately knew that Lena lived here…of course he didn't know that it would be this easy to get a hold of her…but he sent you with another mission anyways." "Yes." Stephen said solemnly. "Actually…he's in Greece…right now…and so is Lena…" Carmen shot up out of her seat and started pacing back and forth. "Crap Stephen. Crap. Crap. Crap. I knew she was on the island…but Stephen! Why didn't you say something earlier?" "Because," he stated, "This wasn't the mission I came on…I came to find my father." Carmen believed him. "And…Kostos trapped you into it." "He said that he and Lena were in love, but that he hadn't heard from her in a long time. But when I came and saw her and Paul…I couldn't mess with it." Carmen leaned down and hugged him. "Let's just go. I'm afraid if we stay any longer we'll let more secrets go…and I can't take it. I've got to get a hold of Lena."

* * *

Lena sat down on the rock Effie had just been on. Kostos sat down on the ground, letting his feet touch the water. Neither of them spoke. But Lena couldn't stand the silence any longer. "I never stopped loving you." Kostos smiled. "I never stopped…" Lena didn't let him finish. "I also have never forgiven you. How could you do something like that to me, and then expect me to forget about it and pretend like it never happened?" "I don't blame you for not forgiving me."

Lena got up and came to sit beside Kostos in the sand. She lowered her tone. "That summer was magical…you loved me for who I was…not for who I could be or who I used to be. I loved you…and then the second summer…when you came to the states. That night we spent out in the yard. Do you remember those nights we spent talking and kissing underneath the stars?" Kostos brushed the back of his hand across Lena's cheek. "Of course I do." Lena removed his hand. He kept on talking. "I remember it too well. I will never forget those moments. I don't know how I could do that to you. I never loved Mariana…Inside I'm glad she chose to leave me…that gave me hope for us." Lena had to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh…it was a laugh she laughed to say how stupid he was. "Kostos…things just don't work out like that! You slept with her! She was going to have your baby! You broke my heart…I can never forgive you!" Lena got up to leave, but Kostos caught her arm. She turned around to face him. "What!" Kostos leaned in and kissed her. She was alarmed. But to feel his lips on hers again, brought back all the memories. Lena leaned in and let him wrap his arms around her. But she eventually came back to her senses. She pulled away. "No…I can't Kostos." He saw a tear forming in her eye. "I just…" She got up and started to leave. "You just want what we once had…"

* * *

Tibby called Brian on Monday. He answered his cell phone like he said he would. Just for her. "Hey Brian." She calmly said. He laughed. "I guess you got my letter?" "Yes I did…we need to talk." She answered. Brian was on the other end of the phone nervously fidgeting with his shoelace. "As much as we need to talk Tibbadee…and as much as I love hearing your voice… I'd rather see you face to face. Can you wait until Tomorrow?" Tibby sighed. "Yes." "Good…be at my house at five…I should be there already." Tibby twirled the phone cord in her fingers. "I can do that. I'll see you then." "Good…hey Tibby?" "Yeah?" she asked. "I meant all the things I said." Tibby smiled and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Bye Brian." She hung up the phone and set it back on her desk. She picked up the letter and started to read it again. What's one more time?

* * *

Bee,

Ok, so I may have told Eric that you were going to be there…not as a coach or counselor or anything. But of course he could have figured that out by himself. He also asked for your email. He said he had it from Baja…but it had changed…of course it had! Um…I gave it to him…Only after pleading with him not to use it against you. So you should be getting an email from a certain SoccerMan228. Tell me what happens. Muah.

Diana

Bridget's heart stopped for a second…make that two seconds. She slowly went down the page, and sure enough there was one waiting for her. She circled the pointer above the link for a while, before she actually got the nerve to click it. It popped up. She couldn't turn around now…she couldn't.

Bridget,

This is all a surprise. Billy and I are actually coaching together. He's a first year coach, so he has to be paired up with a coach. It just had to be me. I guess I would have seen you anyways, no matter what the coaching position. I was surprised that you were not on the roster for this summer. I was happy however to hear that you are still playing soccer. After that summer…when your friend had to come over and help you…and…I shouldn't be saying any of this. It's none of my business. I was writing you because I felt compelled to. I couldn't stand the fact that I hurt you. I know I hurt you. You can't get out of that one. I hurt you. I hurt Bee…the invincible Bee. I have fought with this over the past two years. I haven't had a steady relationship as of that summer. When Diana told me you were going to be there in Alabama for a couple of weeks…I could not believe it. I couldn't…I couldn't breathe actually. My roommate had to help me sit down. It was actually quite funny. So, if I don't hear from you…I'll take that as a hint, and I will not try anymore to clear things up. Maybe our relationship was never meant to be. I've never forgotten those times we spent lying out on the beach…or doing whatever it was we were doing at the time. Yeah! Those were good times Bridget…even if we were just meant to be friends. I'll always love you, no matter what.

Eric

Bridget shot up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. She threw up, and then sat back to calm herself down. Meanwhile, Billy had come into the room and couldn't find her. He went over to her computer to check his email, but hers was already up. He couldn't help but read it. It was only from Eric. Eric was her friend from soccer camp. He scrolled down and finished reading it before Bridget came out of the bathroom. "Hey Billy…whatcha doin?" He didn't turn around. She walked over and peered over his shoulder. "Damn…Billy…I'm sorry…but nothing has happened." Billy turned around and got out of the chair. "I thought he was just your friend Bee…You lied to me. I'm going to pack my bags…and then I'm going to call a cab…I'm leaving." Bridget reached out to grab his arm, but he shook her off. "No…I'll see you in two weeks." Billy walked out of her room and down the stairs. Bridget grabbed her car keys and ran out the back door. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew that she had to get out of the house for a few hours…long enough for Billy to leave. Maybe she shouldn't go to Alabama this summer…maybe Greta would understand…but she did want to see Eric. That thought never left her head completely. Bridget just needed a reason to rediscover their relationship. Plus, Eric wanted to see her…didn't he?


	21. Bound to happen

Effie could have heard Lena from a mile away, the way she was walking up the stairs. She opened the door so that she could greet her sister. Lena just ran in and fell down on her bed. "He kissed me." Effie was shocked. "He kissed you?" "Yes…how can this be happening to me Effie?" Effie ran her fingers through her sister's long dark hair, and rubbed her back with the other hand. "I know things haven't always been easy with us, and we usually don't get along…but I want you to know I'll be here for you if you need to talk. I know I'm not Tibby, Carmen, or Bridget…but if you need anything…just come to me." Lena sat up and wrapped her arms around Effie. "Thank-you…you have no idea how much that means to me. Inside…I don't know. My heart wants to give him another chance…but I know it's the wrong thing to do." "Is it?" Effie questioned. "Is it really the wrong thing to do? Maybe you just need some closure…maybe that's why we were meant to come when we did." Lena had to hand it to her younger sister. "Maybe…I'm going to write the girls…and Paul." Effie picked up Lena's bag and handed it to her. "Here's your stuff then. I'll be sitting on my bed…right over here…if you need anything." Lena knew Effie liked privacy, and that she hated having to share a room with her. "Thanks." "Oh and I talked to mom and dad while you were gone." Effie stated. "Looks like we are not going to be here for a week…" A little part of Lena jumped. "Then how long are we going to be here for?" Effie grabbed her headphones and slipped them over her ears. "Three weeks…" Lena couldn't help but scream. "Three weeks?...that's almost a month Effie!" Effie pushed the play button. "We will survive."

* * *

Carmi,

OMG. I wasn't even in Greece for an hour, and guess who I ran into? I had taken Effie down to the grove so that I could draw her…and I see him coming down the path. I had to give Effie my drawing pad, and she went back up to the house…leaving us alone…I don't know what to do. We were talking…and he kissed me. Carmen…you've never kissed him before…I have…many times…It's like…I don't know. It's indescribable. I tried to resist, but I let him to do it. He's doing it to me again. I shouldn't let him…but first loves never die…especially not in this case. Looks like I'm going to be here for another two weeks. Yep…that makes three weeks. Tell Stephen I say hello.

Lenny

Tibbadee,

I hope everything's working out…Brian loves you…I see it in his eyes. Stephen is just hot…you haven't seen him with his shirt off, have you? It's a site to see babe. Get Carmen to fill you in on my horrendous nightmare…it's horrible. I can't even bring myself to write it a second time. I love you Tibby…have an awesome time whilst I am gone. And if anything happens with Brian…tell me girl. Because I know something will happen

Lenny

Bee baby,

I won't be able to see you when I get back…I'll be here for two extra weeks on top of this one. My parents really know how to torture me. I ran into what's his face down by the grove…it wasn't a pretty site. But he kissed me…let me rephrase that…we kissed. I didn't say no while it was happening. But I pulled away before anything else happened. Write me back Bridget…tell me everything that has happened. I love ya.

Len

Lena dreaded having to write the next one, so she just pulled out the postcard she had bought for Paul, and she began to write.

Paul,

I'm having an awesome time here on the island. Effie and I have already been down to the grove. I drew some amazing pictures of her. I can't wait until I can bring you over. It's so beautiful. The postcard can't even begin to tell the truth. You have to see it in person. My grandmother is doing ok…but my parents have decided to stay two extra weeks. I don't think this means anything good. I think they think my grandmother may pass in that time. Which shocks me, because she's up and running around. I don't know why they have chosen to stay this long. I'll be missing you, and I can't wait to hear from you.

Lena

Sealing all of the letters up and addressing them, Lena walked down to the post office and dropped the letters and postcard into the box.

* * *

Carmen had been set up on a blind date by one of her other friends. Kim had called and filled her in on all the information. He was 19, he was from North Carolina, and he was an awesome basketball player. Carmen mulled over all of it in her mind, while she pulled on the pants. Tonight was a better night than ever to wear the pants. She only had them for another week. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she yelled. Tibby came running in and jumped on her bed. "You look stunning Carmi….I'm getting ready to go over to Brian's house to pick him up. Have any last advice?" Stephen was walking past Carmen's door when he heard this. He decided to walk in. "Do whatever your heart tells you to. You've been through all of the mind stuff with this bloke Tibby…" Carmen was sitting at her vanity fixing her hair. She got up and literally jumped on Stephen. "I love you, I love you. I love you." He laughed at her. "Tibby…just go with the flow. I know how it is to be in love for the first time. I can't get in the way of this…as much as I want to." Tibby felt the tears coming again. She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Phen." Stephen smiled faintly and moved so that she could get past him.

Carmen's date went smoothly. Jack was a nice guy, and Carmen knew they would have an awesome relationship, whether it is as friends or as a couple. When she got home Stephen was waiting for her. "Have fun?" She smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did. And I just wanted to tell you thank you…for what you did this afternoon." Carmen walked down the hallway and into her room. Shutting the door she took off the pants and placed them on the back of her desk chair.

* * *

Tibby pulled up into Brian's driveway and honked the horn. This was their same old ritual. Whenever she would come over to get him, he would never be waiting outside. She would never go up and knock on the door. She would always honk the horn. Things didn't need to change just because he had told her he loved her.

Brian came walking out of his house. Tibby's palms started to sweat. He got into the car and shut the door. "Hey Tibster." Tibby laughed. "Hey Brian…" She didn't know where they were going, but somehow they ended up at the park. She parked the car and they got out. Tibby walked over to the park benches and sat down. Brian followed. They were both facing the lake, and had a nice view of the sun setting behind the trees. Brian was the first to speak. "Tibby…" But before he could get anything else out Tibby had started to talk. "I've read your letter 10 times. It said so much. I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me? It would have saved me so much trouble! Did you know that Stephen kissed me?" Brian looked shocked. "Of course I didn't know TIbby…so does that mean that you two are…?" "No!" Tibby yelled offensively. "Never!" Brian did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in. He kissed her passionately, and she put her arms around his waist. "I don't know if I can love you Brian." Brian laughed. "I understand…but just so you know…I can love you. And I always will, no matter what happens." Tibby couldn't control herself. She leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. "I know."

* * *

Bridget got home late, and was glad to see that Billy had already left. She couldn't take it anymore. She decided she would go up to her room and send an email to Eric. Just a short one…just saying that she would see him in Alabama. Nothing personal.

Eric,

Hi. It's me, Bridget. I've been great. Although after I read this email, it got found by Billy…who just left to go home. I guess some things were never meant to be. He wasn't to happy when he found out the truth. He got pissed off and left my house. I hope everything is ok between you two at camp. If it isn't, then it's my own fault for ever getting involved with you in the first place. I have to admit that I was depressed after that summer. Just a little though. I mean, I gained 20 pounds, and dyed my hair. That's when I met Billy again …things changed. I realized that in order for my life to go on, I couldn't be depressed over you. That doesn't go to say that I got over you. I haven't. I was surprised to see that you felt the same way about me…so surprised…I actually threw up. That's when Billy saw the email. But it's ok now. I'm not coming down to Alabama to see Billy. I'm merely coming to see my grandmother…and to see Diana…I'll see you if I see you…not because I want to run into you. I'm not the same young, naïve girl I was two summers ago. I've grown. But part of my heart still belongs to you. First loves never die. You were my first…and your presence still lingers in my mind.

Bee

There she wrote it…it didn't say everything, and it may have been a little to personal. A lot of things can't be put into words. Bridget sent it and went over to her bed to go to sleep. But she ended up lying there. How could someone sleep when the world was spinning to fast around them? It wasn't crashing; no….because things were looking up. She didn't need Billy…she just needed that friendship with Eric that was bound to happen in the first place.


	22. She's doing what she wants to do

These are short little paragraphs…not that great either! But I've written about three or four since Friday night…you have to give me credit for something! Hope you enjoy this all! Lalalalalalalalala!

* * *

Lena and Effie had decided together not to go down to the grove again. Just in case Kostos would trap Effie or Lena into some uncomfortable situation. But that night as Lena lay in her bed, she couldn't go to sleep. She needed to go back down there. She quietly got up and stepped quietly down the stairs. When the front door shut, a little too loudly, Effie stirred. Looking in the bed next to her, she saw that Lena was gone. Effie got up out of bed and went over to the window. She saw Lena slipping quietly through the streets. "Damn Lena." She said under her breath. "I guess you are going to do whatever you want to do…I can't stop you." Effie climbed back into her bed and shut her eyes. Her sister was old enough now to make her own decisions.

* * *

Carmen had received a phone call from Jack the morning after their date.

"Hey Carmen!" Jack exclaimed. "I had an awesome time last night…I was hoping maybe you would like to go out again sometime this week?" Carmen was sitting in the living room watching the news with Stephen. "Yeah Jack, I had a great time to…yeah I would love to…Thursday? Sounds great. I'll see you then. Bye" She hung up the phone.

* * *

Bridget was checking her email, once again, for the third time that day. But like they always say, third time's a charm. Eric had sent her one just five minutes ago. She opened it.

**Bee,**

**I'm glad to see that you are definitely coming. I am also glad to hear that you want this friendship to work. I need to be headed off to work now. I'll talk to you later.**

**Eric**

Bridget was sort of upset that it was so short….but hey; you take what you can get. Plus, this friendship thing was new to the both of them.

* * *

Tibby had received Lena's letter, and decided to write her back. Brian was lying on her bed reading a book. She pulled a pen and some paper out of her desk.

Lenny,

Everything is great…I mean great. I'm going over to Carmen's tonight. She'll tell me what happened. Any who, Brian is over right now, lying on my bed reading a book. He looks exceptionally cute in his old navy shirt I bought him for his birthday. He says Hello. He got back from his trip yesterday; we talked in the park for a long time. WE KISSED Carmen talked to Stephen, and he backed off…said he didn't want to get in the way of true love. Is that what it is? Whatever, I don't think things need to change between Brian and myself now that you know….well you know. I won't go into details Lena. Write me when you can.

Tibby

Tibby put the letter into an envelope and addressed it. "Hey Brian, I'm going to run down to the post office to mail this. You coming?" Brian jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Sure. You want to get something to eat afterwards?" "That would be great." They walked out of her room and down the stairs. Tibby's mom stopped them on the way out. "Oh Tibby, your cousins are coming down for a few days." Tibby's face turned pale. "Which ones?" "Jackie's kids…you know….Erin, and…" Tibby didn't let her mom finish the sentence. "Erin and Ethan?" Her mom nodded her head. "They will be here tomorrow." "Tomorrow!" Tibby yelled. "Yes, and it's your job to entertain them." Tibby rolled her eyes and stormed out of her house. Brian slid silently into her car. Not saying a word until they had gotten have way up the street. "I'm sure it won't be that bad Tibbster." Tibby laughed. "Not that bad. We'll see what they want to do…can you please just stay around me the next couple of days?" Brian couldn't say no to that face. "I can try. I've got to start that new job tomorrow morning." "Crap." Tibby said. "Oh well. I've dealt with them before…they are only 8 year old twins. It's amazing what two little kids can do to your psyche. When they were little they used to pinch me! I know I'm older than them, but they are like the spawn of Satan. Anyways…I'll bring them by to meet you then." "Aren't you being a little harsh when you call them offspring of the devil?" Brian questioned. Tibby didn't laugh. "I wish I was."


	23. What she should have started

**Lena's part became so long that I had to make it a lone chapter! I like writing them all in the same chapter though. Oh well.**

* * *

Lena didn't see anyone around when she came to the grove that night, but she didn't want the same thing to happen that happened before. Kostos had already seen her naked once. However, she wanted so badly to swim. "You know what?" Lena said to herself. "Who gives." She pulled off her shorts and her shirt, but left on her underwear and her camo. Stepping one foot into the cool blue water, Lena felt the memories flooding in. "It's amazing what you can remember by just sticking your foot in water." Someone said sarcastically. Lena jumped, and turned around. "Crap Kostos. What are you doing? You know you can't scare people like that in the middle of the night." Kostos laughed. "This time I'm not lying. I actually did come down here to swim…but I can see you beat me to it." He looked up and down Lena's body. Lena noticed this, and she grabbed her shorts quickly. "Pervert." Again, Kostos laughed. "Obviously you want something to happen Lena. Why else would you come to the grove and swim, when you know very well, that this is my favorite place on the island?" Lena wasn't going to deny it. "Whatever Kostos. I've lost my desire to swim. I'm just going to back home." Kostos shrugged his bare shoulders and started towards the water. Lena turned to go, but couldn't bring herself to walk. "No wait Kostos. I need to talk to you." He stopped. "Are you sure…?" "Yes, I'm sure." Kostos came out of the water to stand in front of Lena. "I'll just set out my towel for us to sit on." He grabbed it and spread it out. Lena sat down and faced the water. Kostos did the same.

"Kostos…today after…after…the incident, Effie and I decided to not come back down here. Really that I shouldn't come back down here…but here I am. I'm sitting in the same predicament that I was trying to stay out of in the first place. I'm sitting here with you. Out of all the people in the world…I'm sitting with you! That would have been fine two years ago…or even last summer…before your mistake, but it's not fine now. I don't know…I'm just confused as to why I'm here." Kostos picked up some sand and let it sift through his fingers. "I can not tell you the reason you keep coming back." "No!" Lena yelled as loud as she possibly could in the late hours of the night. "I know you can't tell me! I think that there are two reasons as to why we can't let it all go." Like he knew what she was going to say, he blurted out an answer. "Me. For starters. I hurt you…in one of the worst ways. And I never backed out of anything we did. And then there's you. You never hurt me… it's harder to let it down, when everyday you have to question as to why I did those horrible things. I never meant to hurt you Lena! It just happened!" He was on his knees in front of her now. Lena didn't back away from him. "Those things just don't happen! Someone has to be willing to back out of it! I thought you were man enough to do that Kostos! But no! Mariana was having your baby! Your baby! Like hell, those things don't happen." Kostos sat back on his heels. Lena sat forward, so that they were still a few inches from each other's face, and they didn't have to broadcast it to the whole island. "I can forgive you for that. Seeing as how you did the honorable thing, and you were going to marry her. But Kostos…I can never forgive you for what you did to me. You didn't do the honorable thing in that situation. I thought that I was your girlfriend. I thought that things were going to work out, seeing as how we were so in love with each other. Then the letters stopped coming. The phone calls didn't come anymore. And, at my Bapi's funeral, you introduce me to your pregnant girlfriend! I felt horrible." Lena lowered her voice, and tone. "Kostos, I loved you." Kostos could see the tears forming in Lena's eyes. Reaching up, with the back of his hand, he wiped away the few that were on her cheek. Lena curled up into a ball. "You were right that day here in the grove…you are a bastard. Pardon my language." Kostos smiled. "I know…I deserved all of this." He wiped the other side of her cheek. She uncurled herself. "I'm dating Paul now. Carmen's stepbrother. It's been almost a year…I'd like it to go on for many more." She smiled. Kostos had to smile with her. "I'm happy for you." "But," Lena started. "I need to finish off what I should have started two summers ago in this very same spot. I need to know that whatever happens this summer…we will only be friends. I need your friendship. I need you in my life again." "I don't know if that's possible Lena…When I look into your eyes I see the passion you have for me. I know you see the passion in my eyes." Kostos stated.

Lena stood up and brushed off the back of her legs and butt. She ran her hand over Kostos' hair, and leaned down to kiss him on his cheek. "I need you to try." With that she was gone. Kostos stayed out for a while longer before he got back up to swim.


	24. A phone call

Kostos got out of the water and started back to his grandparent's house. "She wants a friendship?" He said out loud to himself.

* * *

It was Thursday, and Jack was coming to pick Carmen up in about an hour. She didn't want to wear the pants. She had worn them on the first date. Plus…she had just bought this new dress she was thinking about wearing. Pulling it out of her closet, Carmen laid it out on her bed. Tibby was over again, without her little cousins. Her mom had decided that Tibby didn't have to watch them all day. (Only from 10 till 5.) She had come running to Carmen's house for comfort. "How's Stephen doing?" Tibby asked Carmen. Carmen was in her closet looking for shoes. "He's doing fine…but you know the whole story now…so…I'll let you fill in the blanks." Carmen was right. She had told Tibby the whole story just the night before. "I guess that means he still is carrying the guilt?" Carmen came out to take a breath, before she dove back in. "Yes."

Tibby and Carmen had decided on the new dress for Carmen. It wasn't too dressy for the movies, and it wasn't too casual for a nice restaurant. The knee length, black, halter dress, hung on Carmen's body, and accentuated her curves. Coming to stand behind Carmen, in the mirror, Tibby smiled at her friend. "Again Carmi…you look stunning." Carmen blushed. "Thanks Tibbster." While Carmen sat at her vanity putting on her makeup, Tibby flopped down on the bed. "So…you really like this guy?" Again Carmen blushed, but this time Tibby couldn't see it. "Yeah…I guess. I mean we've only been on one date. Ask me that on the third."

Stephen came running into the bedroom. "Hey. Um…Jack is here." Carmen got up and grabbed her purse. "You want to meet him?" she asked Tibby. Tibby squealed. "I'd love to!" They left the room and walked down the hallway. Carmen walked over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. She slid her arm around his waist. "Tibby, I'd like you to meet Jack. Jack, this is one of my best friends, Tibby." He reached out his hand and shook Tibby's. "It's nice to meet you." Tibby nodded. "Same here. Now you two have fun. I think I'm going to stay here for a while and watch some television with Stephen." Carmen came over to hug her friend. "Anything to stay away from home, you can crash here if you want to. I don't know when I'll be home though." Tibby laughed. "Thanks."

Jack had picked the place this time since she had chosen it last time. "I know I said miniature golf…but when I saw you in that dress, I couldn't just let you play miniature golf in it. What kind of guy would I be, if I took a date to play putt-putt, when she's dressed up as beautiful as you are at this moment?" Carmen had to blush again. "No…Miniature golf is fun. Plus, I haven't played it in years. We are playing miniature golf, and that's final." Jack laughed. "Whatever you say." They drove up to the place, and like a gentleman, Jack had gotten out and opened her door for her. Carmen wasn't used to this. "You know Jack; you really don't have to do that!" "Nah," He said. "You are just not used to it…my dad taught me how to treat a girl…and unless I'm mistaken, you are a girl, a beautiful and smart girl." "I really wish you would stop making me blush!" Carmen laughed.

* * *

Tibby had stayed with Stephen. They were now sitting on the couch watching Jeopardy, and eating pizza. Tibby was amazed at how many answers Stephen knew. "Well, aren't you smart?" "A lot of this stuff is common knowledge…well common if you've read half the books and paid attention in church and in school." He stated. "Oh. Well then…I need to get going. I've got to go pick up Brian. We are going to a movie…do you want to come with us?" Stephen shook his head. "Thanks for asking Tibby, but I don't think that would be a great idea." Tibby got up and threw away her trash. "Ok then. Call me if you need anything. You have my cell phone number." "I do. Have a good time."

* * *

Bridget woke up to her phone ringing. She lazily picked it up. "Hello…Who is this?" The person on the other end wouldn't speak. "Hello? I'm going to hang up the phone now." All of a sudden there was a voice. "Bridget?" "Yeah?" Bridget asked. "Hey…I got your number from Diana…It's me Eric. I hope you don't mind that I called." Bridget shot up out of bed. "Please don't tell me that you are standing outside my window right now." Eric laughed. "No, man Bee. I haven't heard your voice in forever. How are you?" "I'm doing great. You?" "I'm good…" He paused. "So we are really going to give this whole friendship thing a try?" "I guess so." Was Bridget's reply. "I was thinking…just thinking…I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…" Bridget stopped him. "Just get on with it." "Ok, well we only have another week until camp, I was thinking that maybe you would like to come up here and visit me. I'll even pay for part of your plane ticket. I just want to see you." Bridget was ecstatic. "Are you serious Eric?" "Yes, I'm very serious." He told her. "Oh my flipping gosh…I'll have to get the money…but yeah I'd really like to come. We haven't seen each other in forever!" Eric was surprised at how exited she was. "And don't worry about the plane ticket to Alabama…We are driving there." "That's a long ride Eric." Bridget stated. "Yeah, well hopefully we won't have killed each other." They both laughed. Bridget had to go take a shower, before she drove to ask her dad. "Hey Eric, I've got to go…Call me tonight?" "I will do that…and I'm really glad that you want to come." Bridget hung up the phone and went over to her computer to email Diana. She only typed in two words.

Diana, Thank you. –Bee

Hopefully Diana would receive the email and know what Bridget was talking about.


	25. THe pants arrive earlier than expected

Tibby awoke on Saturday morning to find a package sitting on her desk. She picked the note up that was on top of it and started to read it.

Tibby,

I know that I'm not supposed to pass the pants on to you, until next week, but I've already used them…and believe me…they worked. I wanted to go ahead and give them to you. Have fun with them. You still only keep them for two weeks though…same rules apply. Love ya babe.

Carmen

Tibby smiled. She knew why Carmen had sent the pants. Tibby had told her that she had a date with Brian tonight. She took off her pajamas and slipped on the pants, running her fingers over the memories. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Hold on!" Tibby yelled. She hurriedly grabbed the black halter top that was sitting on her bed, and pulled it down over her head. "Ok…you can come in." Erin came walking in holding her doll. "Those are ugly pants Tibby. I think you should change." Tibby laughed at her little cousin. "You just can't see the beauty. And I'm going to be wearing these today. Where's Ethan? We've got to plan on where we are going." Erin hopped onto Tibby's bed and began to jump. "He's eating breakfast." "Well, can you go get him for me?" Tibby asked politely as possible. Erin continued to jump. Tibby grabbed Erin and threw the girl over her own shoulder. Erin kicked and screamed all the way down the stairs. "You will get your brother for me, while I am upstairs getting ready." Erin crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "I hate you…you are stupid." Laughing, Tibby ruffled the little girl's hair. "I love you too…now do what I said."

* * *

Bridget had spoken with her dad, and gotten the needed money. She was now at home packing her bags. Perry brought up the mail. She sifted through hers and found letters from Billy, Lena, and her grandmother. She put them all in her carryon bag, so that she could read them on the plane. She wasn't leaving for New York until the next morning, so she decided to email Diana once again. But when she signed onto the internet, Bridget noticed that Diana was on her screen name.

**BeeVreeland789: Hey**

**Soccergirl: Hey sweetie**

**BeeVreeland789: I'm heading off tomorrow morning…any last words of advice?**

**Soccergirl: Be yourself…don't pretend that you've changed**

**BeeVreeland789: But I have Diana…just wait until next week!**

**Soccergirl: Can't wait to see you! I've got to go though…Marshall is over…**

**BeeVreeland789: I know how that goes. Love ya.**

**Soccergirl: Muah.**

Bridget signed off and turned off the computer. Her phone rang. It was Eric. "Hey Eric. Can I help you?" "No. I was just calling to say hello…and to fill you in on a few things." Bridget got up from her desk chair and sat down on her bed. "Ok. Shoot." "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon from the airport. And then we have to run by the college. They are having a camp of some sort…need my help with something or other. And then we are heading back to my place." "Ok…sounds like a plan." Bridget laughed. They talked for a few more minutes and then said goodbye. She looked at the suitcase she had packed. It was a mess. She picked it up and dumped it on the floor. A lot of things needed to be refolded in the first place. She had to keep telling herself not to be nervous.

* * *

Lena checked the mail everyday, until finally she heard back from Paul.

Lena,

I'm missing you too. My sister has a new boyfriend. Luckily I'm up here to supervise. Just thought I'd fill you in on that. I don't know why I'm just rambling. You haven't said anything about what's his face…I take that as being a good sign? Right? Everything is ok? I hope it is. I love you.

Paul

* * *

Jack was picking Carmen up for another date, Saturday morning. Stephen was talking to Kostos on his phone, when Carmen walked out onto the balcony. Carmen knew who it was. She had heard Stephen talking to him earlier. "Tell Kostos I said he is an ass." Stephen laughed. "He already knows what you think of him." Stephen went to hang up the phone, but Carmen caught his hand. "Is he still on the phone?" Stephen nodded. "I didn't want to be talking to him though while you were around." "How thoughtful of you." Carmen took the cell phone and put it up to her ear. "Hi Kostos." Kostos froze. What was she doing on the phone? "Um…hi Carmen." Carmen sat down beside Stephen. "How's Lena?" Kostos couldn't deal with this kind of pressure. "Listen Carmen. Lena's a big girl. She can take care of herself. We've already talked. She just wants to be friends…as much as that pains me." Carmen had to laugh. "Don't hurt her again." Kostos was on the other end snickering. "She makes it so easy though." Carmen had had enough of him. She took the phone and snapped it shut. "Stephen," She said. "You have horrible taste in friends... buthave a nice day." She got up and walked out the front door to wait for Jack on the bench outside. 


	26. Waterparks and groves

Tibby drove Brian to the park a few minutes from his house. They both got out and walked over to a bench. She sat down first. He followed after. "I don't think Ryan Cole was the best choice for the main character." Tibby blurted out. Brian laughed. "Yeah…I guess I have to agree with you on that one…but I don't want to talk about Ryan Cole." Tibby blushed. "I'm planning on starting a new documentary…do you want to talk about that?" "Sure…shoot." "Well," TIbby started. "I want to do it on anger. I don't know why…but I just do. My aunt used to tell me that there was an upside to anger…but I haven't seen it in anyone yet…I mean…how can there be an upside to anger?" Brian leaned back in the bench and put his arm around Tibby's shoulders. She shuddered. "There is an upside to anger. It's like the destination you end up in…after your long rode of misery and anger. I don't think that a lot of people find that upside…but some do. Get what I'm saying?" Laying her head on Brian's chest, she nodded. "Somewhat…So, are you going to help me?" "Of course I'm going to help you." Tibby smiled at him. "Thanks Brian. That means a lot to me." She leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. "Now come on…I've got to get up early in the morning to take the twins to the water park." Brian grabbed her hand as they walked back to the car. "But…Tibby, you don't do water parks." Tibby turned her head and stared at him. "Shut up…I know. But they are only here for one more day. I figure they need something fun."

* * *

Lena woke up early to go and watch the sunrise at the grove. She tried her hardest not to wake Effie. Grabbing her camera and her bag with her drawing stuff in it, Lena started out to the grove. She had promised Paul and Tibby that she would get some shots of the island…just for them. She could use the fact that she had to get up early to catch the sunrise, against them both. But it's not like she didn't want to be out there. It was the only place in the world that made her feel good…and bad at the same time. Lena had grown to know that feeling very well.

She got down to the water and put all of her things on a rock nearby. She had put on her bathing suit underneath her white tunic and an old pair of jeans. She removed the shirt and the jeans. Walking over to the water, Lena dipped one foot into the cool, blue water. She shivered. The last time she had tried to swim alone, Kostos had come up behind her. She looked around one last time before emerging her self completely into the water. She was alone. Maybe it would stay this way…for the rest her visit. "Keep dreaming!" she said out loud to herself.

* * *

Bridget was on the plane. She could turn back now, but she didn't want to. She kept asking the Lord for signs, to show that this probably wasn't the best time to see Eric. But none came. She had to move on.

Eric had come early to wait for Bridget by luggage claim. He could have spotted her from a mile away. She didn't come running up to him. And Eric didn't go running to her. Bridget stopped a few feet away, and Eric didn't move. This was a big step for the both of them. They hadn't seen each other in two years. She smiled. "Hi." "Hi." Eric laughed. "Here, let me get your bags. How many do you have?" Bridget held on to her carryon, and led Eric over to the conveyor belt. "I just have two on the belt."

Bridget and Eric walked outside into the sun. Bridget had on a light jacket. She took it off and stuffed it into the bag she was carrying. Eric studied her. She was wearing a white halter top. She had the best shoulders of any girl he had ever seen. Bridget gathered her hair, pulling it off of her neck, and placed it into a high ponytail. She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. "You can stop looking at me. It makes me uncomfortable." Eric laughed. Bridget had missed the sound of his laugh. Hearing it over the phone wasn't enough. She looped her free arm through his free arm. "So, ready to introduce me to your soccer friends?" Eric took her bags when they reached the car. "I don't know about this anymore! I may have to keep you locked up in a closet for the next week!" Bridget knew he was alluding to her beauty. "You think they are going to hang all over me, don't you?" Eric couldn't deny it. "Yes. That's it. Plus…they may be a bit surprised. I told them you were beautiful…I didn't tell them that you were stunning." He looked at her. He could tell she was blushing. "What Bee? You are gorgeous. Even you can't deny it!" He placed his hand on her bare shoulder. She looked up at him. He pulled away. "So… I guess we should get going." Bridget opened her door and slid in. "I guess so."

They drove to the field, and Eric got out and opened the door for Bridget. "We'll only be here for a while. An hour at the most." Bridget fixed her ponytail. "Don't worry. It's not like I have to be somewhere!" She said with a wink. "I'm just glad that I can be here." Eric put his arm around her shoulder and they walked over to where a group of coaches was gathering. One of them saw Eric and parted his way through the group. "Dude! You could make it!...You must be Bridget." They guy said as he reached out his hand for Bridget to shake. She smiled. "That would be me…and you must be Aaron. You are the only one with blue hair on this field." Aaron laughed. "Yeah, I'm Aaron. I'm Eric's roommate." He then turned his attention to Eric. "Hey man. Addams just left. Bartley and Smith are running the scrimmage right now." Eric looked over Aaron's shoulder and past the group of coaches. There was a group of younger boys gathered under the trees, getting water from a big orange cooler. "I hate that I couldn't do it this year. But they needed me down in Alabama." He explained to Bridget. "Yeah," She stated, "But then you would have never met up with me again." Eric put his arm back around her waist. "There is an upside to everything." He walked over to the group of coaches and introduced Bridget to all of them.

They were walking towards the athletic building now. "I actually just needed to see Coach Addams. Since he's not here, I guess I don't need to be here. You want to go back to my place and unpack your stuff?" Bridget nodded. "It's up to you. Although that does sound like a good idea. I'm exhausted." "Good."


	27. Brother and Sister moment

Carmen had just gotten off the phone with Jack. He had told her that he had to travel back home for a few day to see his ill grandmother, and that he'd call her when he got there. She was staring at her ceiling when her mom knocked on the door. "Hey baby." Carmen rolled over onto her side so that her mom could sit down beside her. "Hey mom, what's up?" Christina propped her feet up on the bed and pulled Carmen in close to her. "I just wanted to talk. How's your summer been going?" She asked her daughter. "Great…I guess." Carmen told her. Christina sat up, Carmen followed. "Mom what's wrong?" Christina shifted in her seat. "It's just…It's just that…You know the whole issue with Stephen. I don't know if I'm comfortable with it." "Well mom, have you talked this over with David? Maybe we can find an easy solution." "That's the thing. I haven't mija." Carmen got up and walked towards her door. "Than I suggest you call him up and talk to him about it. I'm actually on my way to Tibby's. Brian's coming over and we are all going…" Christina threw herself across Carmen's bed. She started to cry. "I don't know what to say to him! He's his son for goodness sake Carmen!" Carmen covered her face with her hands. "Mom…it'll be fine. I really have to go!" She walked back over to her mom and pulled her off the bed. Just then, Stephen walked into her room. "Hey Carmen…oh, is your mom ok?" Carmen laughed. "Yeah! She's fine Stephen! Umm…can you wait for me in the living room…I'm coming right out in a minute!" Stephen didn't need an explanation. He turned around don his heels and headed down the hall into the living room.

Carmen and Stephen drove to Tibby's house in silence. Brian was just getting there when Carmen drove up. "Hey guys." Carmen patted Brian on the back and Stephen shook his hand. "Hello Brian." Tibby came running out of the house to greet them. "Hey Carmi, Phen, and Brian!" She kissed Brian on the cheek and then put an arm around his waist. "We will be watching this evening's showing in theater 1…my room. So please use the bathroom and do whatever else you need to do, before you actually sit down to watch the film." Carmen had noticed that Tibby seemed more upbeat and calm, now that her little cousins were gone. "Tibby are you ok?" She asked her. Tibby laughed. "Yes. I am perfectly ok! I don't think things could get any better!" Brian smiled a faint smile. "At least you can spend all of your spare time with me…of course I mean us." Brian said gesturing to everyone standing there. Tibby leaned in and kissed him. This time it was on the mouth. "Shut up."

It was about nine-thirty when Tibby's film finished. Carmen hugged her goodbye and she and Stephen walked very quietly down the stairs and out the front door. When they were in the car Carmen broke the silence. "Are you hungry? I'm starving?" Stephen started rapping his hand on the door. "I can stand to eat something." Carmen swerved the car and pulled into the closest Mcdonalds. "What are you in the mood for?"

After getting his order and getting the food, Carmen drove to the park. She didn't ask him, and he didn't put up a fight. She parked the car and handed him his food. "I just thought we could talk." Stephen sat there for a moment. "You know…well of course you don't know…I talked to Kostos again today." Carmen shoved a fry in her mouth. "Oh really? And what did he have to say today?" "He just called to talk. I told him I couldn't help him anymore." Carmen was taking a bit of her burger. "I'm proud of you…I don't know what was going through his mind when he slept with that woman. It hurt Lena so much…we all didn't know what we were going to do with her…" Carmen had to put her food down and grab a napkin. The tears were coming. Stephen reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Carmen covered his hand with hers. "You have nothing to be sorry about Stephen." She said quietly. "I know…but I can still be sorry for all the pain he has caused in her life." He repeated. Carmen leaned in and hugged him. "I think some would call this a moment." She said. Stephen laughed. Carmen pulled away. "What's so funny?" He still laughed. "I never thought I would actually be here…in Bethesda…here talking to the girl who is my sister…" Carmen stopped him in mid-sentence. "You mean…you consider me to be your sister?" Stephen smiled at Carmen. "Well, kind of yes. I mean you are the stepdaughter of my father…doesn't that kind of make us brother and sister? Even though we've only known each other for a week?" Carmen leaned in and hugged him again. "I'm so glad I met you."


	28. Tibby sends her love

Lena's mom was calling her downstairs. She got up out of her bed and followed her mother's loud voice. "What Mom?" Her mom was walking in with the mail. "Here…you have something from Tibby." Lena saw that it was a package. But why would Tibby send her the pants this early? She took the package from her mom and ran back up the stairs.

Ripping the package open, she slid off her shorts and slipped the jeans on. It was a hot day, and she had chosen to wear the shorts for a reason, but she had to put the pants on. She took out her pen and paper and started to write Tibby.

_** Dear Tibby, I'm so glad that you sent the pants to me early. I don't know why you did it…but thankyou. I was beginning to forget that there was civilization outside of the island! I haven't run into Kostos though. I do see him occasionally down at the market, or when Effie and I are walking through the streets…but no confrontations! I'll talk to you later Tibbster.**_

_** Love Lenny**_

Lena sealed the letter and took it to the post office. She was on her way home when it happened.

**

* * *

I've never written a cliffhanger before! **


	29. Secret Code

Lena woke up in a dark room. She tried to move. It didn't work. She tried to scream, but she had a gag in her mouth. Her hands were tied together with rope. With what little light she had, she noticed a figure sitting in the corner, about ten feet from her.

The man moved. "Oh I see you've awoken…I didn't want to use the tranquilizer…but it was my only choice…you know I would never hurt you. I love you." Lena felt groggy. She could hear the sound of waves hitting the rocks. The man had said he loved her. Kostos. He got up from his seat and came to stand beside her. "I can remove the gag, but you have to promise not to scream Lena." Lena nodded her head. She was afraid. She didn't know what he was capable of. Kostos reached around to untie the handkerchief. Lena didn't like that he was so close to her. He got it off and put it into his pocket. "I have it if I need to use it." Lena bit her bottom lip. Taking a glass of water in his hands, he helped her sip it. "You looked thirsty." Lena leaned her head against the wall. "I guess I would be…what time is it?" Kostos looked at his watch. "It's about seven…in the morning…You've been out for the past twelve hours." Lena needed to keep him talking. She didn't know how long she was going to be there. "Kostos…why? Why are you doing this to me?" "Because…like I said. I love you. I need you. When I heard you were coming back this summer…I jumped at the opportunity to come back. I was living in London…and my roommate wasn't going to be there to know where I was going…so I left." Lena jumped. "I have a friend back home…well actually he lives in London…he just came to see his father." Lena couldn't see his face, but Kostos went pale. "That's cool." Lena shifted. "Don't you even want to know his name? Maybe you two know each other or something…" "No!" Kostos shouted. "What?" Lena questioned. Kostos got up went out of the room. Lena sat there, until it dawned on her. Kostos was the roommate of Stephen. She was sure of it. That means…Stephen would probably contact Kostos…Stephen would be with Carmen. She just had to wait for the right moment.

The next day, Kostos entered the room with a cell phone. "I need you to call Carmen. Tell her how everything is going. Tell her you are ok. Whatever you do…do not mention me." He untied her hands. She took the phone, and dialed Carmen's cell phone. Carmen answered on the third ring. (Three very long rings for Lena). "Hello?" Lena didn't know what to say. "Carmi…it…it's me…Lenny." Carmen noticed the wavering in her voice. "Is everything ok Lena? You sound odd." "No…I'm perfectly fine." "Oh, ok…well where are you? I don't recognize this number." Lena didn't want to say anything about Kostos. "I don't know that answer." She hoped Carmen would pick up quick. Carmen came up with something. "Are you in trouble Lena? You sound like you are in trouble…if you are…say…say that you are fine again…and if you are not in trouble…just laugh." Lena could do that. She just needed it to sound normal. "I am perfectly fine." That was the answer Carmen needed. "Listen Lena…wait…Are you with Kostos?" Lena was shaking. Kostos had walked around the corner. "No…Carmen…I'm fine! Don't worry…I'll see you in a few weeks." Carmen didn't like this. "Lena…I'm going to find a way to help…and Lena?" "Yeah Carmen?" Carmen was crying. "I love you." Lena didn't want to think of what would happen if Kostos hurt her. "Love you too Carmi."

Stephen and Paul were sitting beside Carmen when Lena had called. "What's wrong?" They both asked. Carmen put her phone down and threw her face into her hands. "I don't know!" The tears were now coming on faster. Paul got nervous. "What did she say?" Carmen wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "She said she was fine…" Paul was now up and grabbing his car keys. Carmen jumped out of her seat. "Wait! Where do you think you are going?" Stephen followed her. "Paul, If you are going to go somewhere…I'm coming with you." Carmen wanted to go, but she knew she couldn't. Lena was her best friend…and that was just it. Her best friend was in trouble. She didn't think she could do anything to help the situation. Paul had turned a paler shade of white. Stephen was shaking. "I didn't think he was capable of this Carmen! I'm so sorry." Carmen put her hand on Stephen's shoulder. "It's not your fault Stephen." Stephen smiled at her. "I think we should get going…I know where I'm going…Kostos took me to the island last year." Paul hugged Carmen, and then the two men walked out the door.

Carmen ran over to the couch and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Bridget first. Bridget didn't answer. Carmen got her voicemail. "Hey Bee…Lena's been kidnapped…or so we think…call me please…as soon as you get this message. Paul and Stephen just left for the airport. Love you." She hung up and dialed Tibby's number. This time someone answered, though it wasn't Tibby. "Brian…where's Tibby?" Brian handed the phone to Tibby. "Tibby speaking…" Carmen was in tears again. Tibby got serious. "What's wrong?" Carmen tried to breathe. "It's Lena…she's been kidnapped. Stephen and Paul just left to go find her. We think it was Kostos..." "Whoa! Carmen… we'll come over right now." "No…" Carmen said slowly. "I'll be over there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and ran out the door.


	30. The Rescue

Bridget and Eric were on their way down to Alabama now. The past week had gone well. Eric had taken Bridget to see all of the traditional tourist places there was to see, and had made her feel comfortable. They had stayed up late talking, almost every night. There was so much to say, and there was so much they had missed over the past two years.

Eric was outside of the car pumping gas, when Bridget realized she still hadn't read the letters that she had gotten the week before. She pulled them out of her bag and opened the first one. It was from Billy.

**_Bee, don't worry. I did take it the wrong way; I mean it could have been worse. I mean it all could have happened while we were together! I just wanted to tell you sorry for the way I reacted. I'll see you when you get down here. Please call me. _**

**_- Billy_**

Bridget stuffed it in her bag. She wouldn't think about him now. She pulled out the second one. It was from Lena. The third was from her grandmother. Bridget decided not to read those yet. She pulled out her cell phone. She had a message. When Eric got in the car, and had handed Bridget her drink, he noticed that her face look disturbed. "Hey, Bee…You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Bridget didn't move. "I just listened to my voice mail…" Eric started the car. "Well, is everything ok?" "It's Lena. She's been kidnapped." There. Bridget said it. It sounded too true.

Eric didn't know what to do for Bridget. They had to be in Alabama within the next two days. Eric had to be at camp. Of course he could just drop Bridget off. "Hey Bee, We are only an hour or two away from your house, I could drop you off…" Bridget was shaking her head. "No…I need to go to Alabama…if Carmen needs me…she'll call me…I just hope everything is ok…" Eric turned on the radio to get their minds off things. "It will be fine. From what I hear about Lena…she's pretty strong."

* * *

Paul and Stephen got on the first flight to Greece that they could. They were there by the time it was morning in Greece. They hailed a cab and rode the whole way to the island in complete silence. Stephen knew what he was doing. Paul had to trust him.

* * *

It had been two days. The sun was sweltering. Lena was wearing the pants and a not so comfortable shirt, that didn't help matters much. Kostos was sitting in his chair reading a book. She was sitting up against the wall with her legs curled up. "They are going to find me." Kostos chuckled. "I bet." Lena didn't like this place, and she didn't like the fact that her parents had made her stay longer. If plans had gone as scheduled, then Lena and her family would have been off of the island last week…and last of all, she hated Kostos. What had come over him? Things were going perfectly fine! Then BAM! She gets kidnapped by him. He was a complete psycho! Why wasn't anyone out looking for her? Was anyone out looking for her? Effie would know who did it…wouldn't she? All of a sudden, there was a loud banging noise at the door. Kostos went to go answer it. Lena could hear the muffled voices. One was British…and the other one…the other one was American. The two voices both sounded familiar….there was someone looking for her! The phone call had worked. Stephen was here with Paul! But then at that exact moment, Lena heard a gun shot. She heard a scream, and then she heard someone running through the house…in her direction. She shut her eyes, and prepared for the worst. She felt a hand on her knee. She looked up. It was only Stephen. Lena jumped up as fast as she could. "Stephen! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Lena yelled crying. Stephen put his arm around Lena's waist and helped her out of the room. "Lena," He said, "Kostos…Kostos shot Paul…he needs to get to an emergency room…quickly. It's not that bad, but he needs to see a doctor." Lena couldn't bear to listen. "Ok. I'll come with you…wait…where is Kostos?" Stephen got Lena outside and sat her down on a bench. She looked at her surroundings. She could see her house from where she was sitting. Kostos had brought her to a little house near the grove. He had hidden her not even 3 miles from her house. (The island's police force was messed up.) 

When Stephen got to the hospital, and had gotten Paul into the Emergency room, he called Carmen. (Lena had already called her parents and had seen the doctor. Her parents were sitting with her now in the waiting room.) Of course, Carmen picked up on the first ring. "Oh my gosh Stephen, is she ok?" She said frantically. "Yeah Carmen, Lena's fine…but Kostos shot Paul." Carmen couldn't believe what Stephen had just told her. "Is he ok?" "Yeah, the doctor actually just came out and told us that he was stable." Carmen sighed a sigh of relieve. "Ok, well I guess I'll talk to Lena later on. Please tell her to call me when she can." "I will do that Carmen." Stephen responded. "And Stephen?" Carmen asked. "Yeah." He said. Carmen was crying again on the other end of the phone. "Thank-you Stephen." Stephen and Carmen said a few more word and then hung up. He walked over to Lena and her parents. "Well, I called Carmen." Lena's mom had a weird look on her face when Stephen sat down. "Stephen…how did you know where to find Lena and Kostos?" Stephen sat back and rubbed his chin with his hand. "I live in London, and so did Kostos. We were actually roommates, and pretty good friends. He brought me here last fall…he told me about Lena…he showed me his favorite spots on the island. The grove and that abandoned house. When I saw that he wasn't at the grove, I figured he would be at the house. I just happened to be right. Kostos isn't an easy person to figure out." Lena laughed. "You can say that again." Lena's mom started to rub her back. "Well, I'm just glad that you were around. Who knows what would have happened to our Lena if you and Paul hadn't had come when you did." "Hey mom," Lena said, "Can I go see Paul now?" Lena's mom nodded. "Go on. I'm sure he's asleep though."

Lena walked slowly and quietly into Paul's small room. He was asleep, but when she sat down on the edge of the bed, he opened his eyes. He reached for her hand, and she let him wrap his own around hers. "Hey." Lena smiled. Paul squeezed her hand. "Hey Lena." For the next ten minutes the two just sat there. No one said anything. Or at least nothing came from their mouths. The two never had to say anything to know what the other was thinking. That was how they comforted each other.

* * *

Ok…so it was only like a two or three day kidnapping…but I needed to move on! Hope you like it. 


	31. She says she's ok

Carmen drove like a maniac all the way to Tibby's. She tried her best not to run any lights or stop signs. Managing to make it to Tibby's house in one piece, Carmen dialed Bridget's cell phone. Eric answered. "Hello…" Carmen knew who it was. She didn't need to ask. "Hey Eric, is Bee around?" "Actually, she just hopped in the shower. Is everything ok? Have you heard from Lena?"Eric asked Carmen. Carmen got out of her car and started towards Tibby's front door. "Yeah, We heard back. She's fine. My step brother was shot, but Lena was ok. She may have problems later on down the road, but right now she's ok. Although, I haven't really talked to her yet. Can you tell Bee to call me back?" "Yeah I can Carmen." "Ok," Carmen said. "I'll talk to you later then. Bye." "Bye."

Tibby came running down the stairs when she heard Carmen's car. "Carmen! Please tell me they found her!" Carmen hugged Tibby. "Yes Tibster…she's fine. I'm sure she'll call one of us in the next twenty-four hours."

Carmen stayed at Tibby's until Jack called her. He was back in town, and wanted to see her. She got into her car and drove over to his apartment. David and Christina wouldn't be home for a few more hours, and she didn't need to be at home waiting for Stephen.

Jack met her at the door, pulling her in for a long passionate kiss. Carmen laughed. "Have we been together long enough to actually do that?" Jack pulled her inside. "Did you mind it?" Carmen shook her head. "You are joking right?" She winked at him. "How was your trip?" She asked as she sat down on his couch. He brought her a drink and then sat down beside her. "How's it been?" Carmen tilted her head back and laughed. "That's right…I didn't tell you!" Jack looked confused. "Tell me what? What happened while I was gone?" Carmen put her hand on his knee. "Well, in this week in the life of Me….um…my mom told me she didn't want Stephen here anymore…and then on top of that, the worst of all things that could ever happen happened." Jack turned off the television. "What?" Carmen took a deep breath and laughed. "I told you most of the story with Lena and Kostos, well Lena hadn't heard from Kostos for almost a week, and then one day, BAM! He kidnaps her. I don't know how, though. Well not at the moment. I haven't actually had a real conversation with her! But not even like three hours ago, Stephen called me and told me that he had found her. Which is the best thing ever. I don't know what I would do without Lenny! But there was a downside. Kostos shot Paul. He's stable now. He's lying in a hospital room in Greece right now!" Carmen put her glass of water down on the coffee table. "How was your trip? You never answered my question." Jack smiled. "It went well. They put my grandmother in a nursing home. My sister and her husband were not able to be there. My parents were not too happy!" He laughed. Carmen ran her fingers through her hair. She noticed Jack was looking at her. "Excuse me…can I help you?" Jack smiled at her, and then moved in closer to her. "You can kiss me." Carmen laughed at the forwardness of his statement. "I could…but what if I don't want to?" Jack put his hands under Carmen's chin and kissed her once again passionately. Carmen pulled away. "I need to go…I've got to be at work in ten minutes." Jack kept his hands under her chin. She leaned in and kissed him again. "But I can stay for five more minutes." (Carmen was surprised at how non different she was acting right now. Her best friend and her stepbrother could have been killed…Stephen could have been hurt also. Carmen couldn't understand why she wasn't breaking down!)

* * *

**I really tried to write about Tibby tonight….but it just wouldn't come! Sorry! She needs to get her own chapter now! And it's a bit choppy...i don't know why!**


	32. Kostos doesn't get far

**So….I've written a chapter a day….pretty good, eh? Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Kostos had shot the other guy that was with Stephen. After that he had run. Now he was sitting in a cab on the way to the airport. The cops would probably be out looking for him. He was sweating in the backseat of the cab. The cabby kept going on about some change in the salary of the cab drivers. Kostos wasn't paying attention. He only nodded his head every few minutes to act non-suspicious. The man believed it. Kostos didn't say a word the whole ride.

Kostos hadn't known why he had gone so low as to kidnap Lena. One minute he was looking at a picture of her, and then the next he was sitting with her in that old abandoned house. He hadn't wanted to do it. He was driven by love. He wasn't thinking. And now he could possibly go to jail for shooting that guy. Now Kostos tried to remain calm as he boarded the airplane. He needed to get to London. He knew that Stephen would probably look for him there, but hopefully he would have his stuff packed and out of there before Stephen arrived. He took his seat next to the window. A few minutes later a man came to sit down beside him. He didn't acknowledge the man until he had spoken to Kostos. Kostos would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the guy with whom he had shared an apartment with for the past year. Kostos turned around to face Stephen. "Damn." Stephen grabbed Kostos' shoulder. "That's right. Now get up. There are about five cops waiting outside for you." Kostos didn't like this. "I didn't mean to do what I did Stephen! You have to believe me!" He whispered. Stephen stood up and allowed two men in uniforms to grab Kostos and drag him out into the aisle way. Stephen smacked Kostos on the back. "Buddy old pal…I guess this all worked out in the end. You and your sick mind get to be thrown into jail. I bet you never saw that coming. But hey…I'll see you later."

The officers led Kostos outside and into their car. Stephen stayed behind and sat down. He needed to get back to the states. He didn't know how long the others would be staying. But he needed to get back. He had told Paul and Lena that he would be leaving, but he hadn't told them he knew where he could find Kostos. He knew Kostos would be on the first flight out of Greece and into London. He knew Kostos too well.

* * *

Tibby and Brian hadn't seen each other since the night they found out about Lena's kidnapping. Now they were sitting in a restaurant eating dinner with Jack and Carmen. Tibby had excused herself to go to the restroom, and Carmen had followed. When they got into the bathroom, Carmen pulled Tibby aside. "Are you ok Tibby? You seem a bit off?" Tibby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Carmen! I love Brian….don't I?" It was Carmen's turn to shrug her shoulders. "Do you?" Tibby jumped up onto the counter and pulled her legs in. "Something is just off. We don't know how this relationship thing works…he's awesome…I mean…you know Brian. You've seen him around me! It's just that now, now I have to claim his as my boyfriend." Carmen hugged her friend. "It'll be fine Tibbster. You to will work things out…..wait…." All of a sudden it dawned on Carmen. "Why didn't I see this before? Tibby, you still like Stephen…" Tibby didn't say anything. She sat quietly. "No I don't…what are you talking about Carmi?" Carmen grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Tibby be truthful. Do you still have feelings for Stephen?" Tibby jumped off the counter. "It's not like they ever had a chance to grow. But yes…I kind of still like Stephen. But not as much as I like Brian. It's just that liking Stephen was easier, because we don't have a past together. Brian and I do…and that's what makes it hard. Carmen reached out and hugged her friend again. "We will discuss this later…right now is not a good time. The guys are probably wondering where we are." Carmen grabbed Tibby's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Tibby stayed put. "Umm Carmen? Some of us actually came here to use the bathroom!" Carmen let go and started to laugh. "So you really had to use the restroom?" Tibby laughed at Carmen. "Yeah…I don't always need to talk to you when I excuse myself from the table! My world doesn't revolve around you! Now go!" Carmen hugged Tibby one more time, and then she walked back out to join Jack and Brian at the table. 


	33. Effie's turn

Effie had stayed at the house while her parents ran out to the hospital. Now she was getting restless. Her grandmother had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago. She could leave and go for a walk and be back before it was time to wake her grandmother up. She went upstairs to grab her sunglasses and to change into some lighter clothes. The sun seemed to be getting hotter and hotter every day. Effie found herself walking down to the grove. She didn't know what had possessed her. Why was she there? Making her way down to the edge of the water, she sat down.

Effie hadn't known how long she had been down at the water. She had to get back to the house. But when she got up to go, she ran into the person who had been standing behind her. Effie slipped her sunglasses above her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" The boy didn't say anything to her. Effie rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh…I don't speak Greek." They boy started to laugh. "That's ok! I speak English…you stupid tourists…you should at least know some of the language when you come to our foreign country!" Effie didn't like the way he had just spoken to her. "I'm sorry…I'm going to take my non-tourist self and go now, seeing as how I'm obviously not wanted here." Effie started to walk past him, when he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry…My name is Nicolas." Effie still wasn't smiling. "Effie…but I really need to go. My grandmother is at home by herself…" With that Effie was gone. She ran all the way back to the house to find that she had only been outside for thirty minutes. She laughed at herself.

**

* * *

**

Ok…so Effie is only the sister of Lena…but she gets left out on the back burner….I mean even Krista had a bigger part…I just felt like writing a part for Effie.

* * *

Lena needed rest. She hadn't slept in the past three days. Her parents wanted to take her home. And the doctors had said that Paul needed the rest. So Lena hopped into the cab with her parents and headed back to her grandmother's. When she got there, Effie attacked her with a huge hug. "I need to talk to you." Lena hugged her parents and walked up to her room to go lie down. Effie followed her, and shut the door when she walked in behind her. Lena flopped down on her bed. "Can I help you Eff?" Effie grabbed a pillow and started fidgeting with it. "It's just that I met a guy today…and I don't know if I want it to go somewhere." Lena started to laugh uncontrollably. "Effie, you can do whatever you want! But just be careful. I met Kostos when I was around your age. You see how that turned out!" Effie smiled at her sister. "Thanks Lena…don't worry…" Effie ran down the stairs and out the front door. Lena was still laughing. But now her laughing was turning into crying. She buried her head into the pillow. She didn't want her sister to have to go through the same pain that she, herself, went through. Lena wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. 


	34. Lena is losing it

Effie was right in her thinking. Nicolas was still down at the water. She walked up behind him. "Hi." He didn't act startled. "So your sister is Lena Kaligaris? Effie was shocked. "How did you know that?" Nicolas stared back out into the water. "Her kidnapping was all over the news Effie, and second…you kind of look like her." Effie hadn't thought about the first possibility. They didn't have a television in the house. "Yeah…Lena is my beautiful older sister." Nicolas looked Effie in the face. "You are beautiful." Effie could feel herself blushing. Guys usually just told her that, so that they could get something. If Nicolas had wanted something, he would have tried already. "So?" Nicolas asked. "How long are you going to be here?" Effie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…three more weeks… or so." "That's cool." Nicolas stated. "I'll be here for another two." "Wait…" Effie said as she turned to him. "You don't live on the island?" Nicolas laughed. "No…I don't. My grandparents live here. My dad and I come often. I actually live in the states." Effie hit him in the arm. "No freaking way! I live in D.C….well not really…but just outside! Where do you live?" "I live in Raleigh, North Carolina. But my mom actually lives in D.C. She moved there last year. She's in the senate." All of a sudden it dawned on Effie. "Your mom is Linda Galanis?" Nicolas laughed at the information Effie knew. "The one and only." "So you would be Nicolas Galanis?" Effie asked him. "Nic for short….if you want to get technical my full name is actually Aristotle Nicolas Alexander Galanis the Third." Effie couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I can see why you would want to leave off everything else!"

* * *

Lena walked out of the bathroom and into her room to finally find Effie laying on the bed. "How'd it go Eff?" Effie was laughing. "imagine that Lena. Nicolas doesn't even live in Greece. He's from the states. He spends time commuting between North Carolina….and D.C……can you believe that?" Lena took the towel off of her hair. "That's cool Effie. Just don't get hurt." Effie couldn't believe her sister. "Lena…just let me have some fun." Lena turned to face her sister. "You know Effie…I wish I had someone to tell me to be cautious when I met Kostos. I'm just trying to protect you!" Lena stormed out of the room and back into the bathroom, where she turned the water back on and climbed back into the shower…still in her clothes. She stood still under the water. "I must be going crazy!" She said out loud to herself.

Lalala...Effie gets another chapter.


	35. Zahra

Carmen came home from her date to find that the door was already opened. David wasn't home, and neither was her mom. She was frightened to say the least. Grabbing Jack's hand, she pushed him inside first. He started to laugh. "Carmen, it's only Stephen." Carmen sighed. Stephen stood up when she came in. Carmen walked over and hugged him. "You can't do that! Why didn't you call me?" Stephen shrugged. "It's ok…I got a ride over here." Carmen was confused. "Did you take a taxi all the way over here?" Right when Carmen said that, a girl who seemed to be the same age as Stephen, walked out of the hallway bathroom. Carmen looked from Stephen, to the girl, and then back to Stephen. "And who is this?" She said slyly. Stephen's eyes got wider. "Oh no! Um…Carmen…this is my friend Zahra. She lives in London." Zahra smiled. "Hi." 'She definitely does have the accent down,' Carmen thought to herself. Zahra was speaking again. "I've known Stephen since we were in diapers. When I saw him on the plane I had to talk to him! And when it turned out we were coming to the same place…it had to be fate, and since I had a ride already …and he needed a ride…I hope you don't mind he invited me in?" Carmen laughed. "Oh no Zahra…you are fine…I do have a question though…may I ask?" Zahra nodded her head. Carmen went on. "Do you always wear that?" Zahra looked down at her brightly colored apparel. "Oh…this! My parents are full blooded Hindi…and they are ambassadors for India…I was on my way to meet them at the White House for dinner. I just got dressed. I hope you don't mind that I used some of your eyeliner that was sitting on the counter." Carmen laughed. "No, that's fine! And that would explain the government car sitting right outside!" Stephen kissed Zahra on the cheek and hugged her. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while…call me tonight when you are finished. I'd love for you to meet my new friends." Zahra hugged him back. "I will call you. Wish me luck! Valin is going to be there tonight. You remember him right?" Stephen couldn't control his laughter. "You mean Monkey King?" Zahra laughed at Stephen. "Ok, I need to get going. I can't be late…again!" The two hugged again. Zahra shook hands with Carmen and Jack and then let herself out. Carmen turned to Stephen.

"She seemed nice…but how exactly do you know her?" Stephen sat back down on the couch. "We grew up together. My mom may have been shunned from her family, but she still had close ties with Zahra's parents." Carmen walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water for herself. "How long is she going to be in the states?" Stephen stood up and walked into the kitchen where Jack had already taken a seat at the table. "Umm…about two weeks. She'll only be here for a few more days. She leaves for New York City on the 17th." He rubbed his palms together. "Zahra is one of the only reasons I stayed in London. I would have been in the states a long time ago…plus my mom…she was sick. But things have changed. And I'm actually thinking about moving out here." Carmen ran over to Stephen. "Are you serious?" Stephen nodded his head. "Yeah…I mean I love London…but I feel like a change. And I have family here." He winked at Carmen. Carmen was smiling.

Jack had let Carmen walk him out to his car. "How's your mom gonna deal with that?" Carmen leaned into Jack and laced her fingers through his hands. "I don't know…I'll see you later." Jack pulled her in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you…tomorrow. I'll come by work. How's three?" Carmen nodded her head and hugged him. "I'll see you then." Carmen walked back inside. 'I kind of like this whole having a boyfriend thing!' she said to herself. Stephen had already made his place on the couch. She walked over and sat down beside him. He was flipping through the channels. She looked from the television to him. He looked from the television to her. They both laughed. Carmen stood up and pulled her car keys out of her pocket. "Late night snack?" Stephen stood up and followed her out the front door. "I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me like this." Carmen hit his stomach with the back of her hand. "Nope…still hard enough to break a rock." Stephen laughed as she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	36. Nic and Effie go out with Lena

Lena's parents had learned once with their first daughter. So when Effie had asked if she could go out with Nicolas, they had made sure Lena would go with them. She was in the room that she and Effie were sharing at the moment. Effie was throwing clothes out of her suitcase. "I swear," she said to Lena, "I can't find anything to wear…can I wear those jeans…you know your pants?" Lena turned around and stared at her sister. "You must be crazy…I love you, but I do not love you that much…those jeans are special…" Effie didn't want to take no for an answer. "Lena, you will be with me…I promise that I will not ruin them…" Lena was still staring at her. "Oh my gosh Lena, you can be such a loser." Lena got up from her bed and walked over to her sister's side of the room, picking up a black halter-top and a white linen skirt. She threw them on top of Effie's suitcase. "Look, this looks fine. Wear that. Or," Lena said as she picked up another halter-top, this time blue, and threw it on top of the others, "both of those shirts look beautiful on you."

Effie sighed and finally picked up the black top and the white skirt. I guess so…but can I borrow your wrap sandals?" Lena couldn't say no to that. "Yes…only because they match. Don't get used to it." Effie took her clothes and ran towards the bathroom. "Hey Lena, Nicolas will be here in a few minutes, I'll be a while. Can you go down and talk to him?" Lena didn't say anything, she headed to go downstairs. But before she left, she grabbed the jeans from under her bed, and started to pull them on. She could see the tear in them from a few days before. She must have done it when Stephen pulled her up. Luckily it wasn't a big tear, and it wasn't in a very noticeable place.

Lena wanted to spend time with the pants. She would be sending them off to Bee in several days. Slowly, she made her way downstairs. She turned back around and walked over to her bedside table, pulling out her grandfather's old shoes. She slipped them on and then ran back down stairs. Nicolas was already there sitting on the couch. He smiled when Lena came in. Lena smiled faintly back. "Hi." Nicolas raised his hand to shake hers. "Hi…those are some awesome jeans." Lena looked down and laughed. "Oh these old things…they haven't been washed…in I don't know…two years I think? Maybe it was last summer?" She could see Nicolas' face fade to a shade of white. Lena could hear Effie plodding down the stairs, and then she saw her face. Effie laughed at Nicolas.

Lena looked at her sister. Effie winked. "Ok…Lena you ready?" Lena nodded and gestured for her sister and Nicolas to walk out the door ahead of her.

**

* * *

I know! This is a very uneventful chapter. But I'm out of school in a week. Expect more!**


	37. Soccer Camp Rules

Eric and Bridget had arrived to camp a little behind schedule. They had tem minutes to get to the sign-in cabin. They parked the car in the designated area and then got out to run the rest of the way there. When Bee got in, she saw two recognizable faces. One was Diana's. She was standing in a corner talking to some people Bee didn't recognize. The other, was Billy. He was standing by the table getting his uniform and the paper's he needed to be the assistant coach. Bridget didn't want to confront him yet. She ran over to Diana and jumped on her. Diana turned around. "Oh my gosh! Bee! Guess what?" Bridget hugged her old friend. "What?" Diana handed her a piece of paper. Bridget read down the list. "That's awesome Di! I can't believe they actually put me with you! That's hilarious!" Diana laughed along with her. Then she gestured to a younger girl who had been standing in the group. The girl came over. "And this Bridget is my second assistant…Laura." Laura and Bridget shook hands. "This is her first year coaching! She's only 16. She was too good for me to let just play. She needed to pass on some of her skills to the others." Laura blushed. "I'm not that good." Diana looked at Bee. Bee laughed. "Well, you can play with me this summer, and I'll decide that."

Eric had been signing him and Bridget in. He walked over to Bridget and Diana. He hugged Diana. "What's up?" Diana hugged him back. "Nothing much. This is my other assistant Laura." Eric reached out his hand to shake Laura's. Bridget could tell that this was an uncomfortable situation for Laura. Eric made younger and older girls alike get that feeling. Diana broke Laura out of hr trance. "Yeah, Eric here plays for Columbia up in New York." Bridget could still see the awe in her eyes. She wrapped an arm around Eric's waist. Both Diana and Eric noticed this. Eric laughed and put his arm around Bee's shoulder. "Well, we better go put our stuff away. Come on Bee, I'll drive you to your cabin…I get to drive a golf cart…you know since I am their most valuable coach." Diana punched him in the stomach. "You are full of it Eric. And both of you be back here in twenty minutes. We have a mandatory coaches meeting before all of the kids get here tomorrow morning." Eric and Bridget nodded and then walked back outside to Eric's golf cart.

When they got back to the meeting room, Bridget saw that Diana had saved them two seats up front. They quickly made their way up. Within five minutes of their sitting down, the camp leader came up to the microphone and everyone quieted down. "First," He said, "I would like to welcome everyone. I know these are going to be a fun couple of weeks! But they are also going to be tough. It is your job to teach these kids everything you know. Learn from your other coaches. Share your techniques. Teach those techniques to your teams. Second, I would like to enforce the rules. I know everyone has a copy of them in your roster, but I was told that I need to enforce them. The campers have different rules than the coaches. The coaches have rules that deal with the campers. Campers are not to have relationships with the coaches…," he paused on that one. Bridget and Eric looked at each other and laughed silently. Laura looked their way.

The leader went on. "You are to have your campers in bed by 11:00. Unless you are having an approved meeting. You, yourself, are too bee in your cabin by 12:00. I feel funny telling a bunch of adults that they need to be in bed by a certain time, but again, I have been told to enforce the rules. If there are no questions, then I will leave off here and explain everything else tomorrow morning." He waited for someone to raise their hand if they had a question. Laura did. He pointed to her. "Well, what about relationships between coaches?" The man looked around the room and laughed. "Relationships between coaches are accepted but not recommended. We have had a few mishaps in the past years." Now he looked at Bridget and Eric. Well, at least Bridget thought that she was being looked at. It could just have been the lighting in the room. Eric nudged her elbow. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm going out tonight. You are coming right?" Bridget nodded. He leaned back in. "Billy, Laura, and Diana are coming too. Kind of like a get to know each other thing." Bridget didn't like the fact that Billy would be going, but she wanted to get out.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so another short chapter…well it's longer than the other ones! Anyways, I would have written more, but I'm going to get my hair cut. Hope you like it! I'm planning something with Laura…..I'm not sure though. I always get myself into these storylines I can't get myself out of!


	38. Not a real chapterjust a note

Something just occurred to me! Ha! I said a while ago that I would end up contradicting myself….and guess what! I did! I don't think Bee was supposed to be coaching…yeah I don't think she was! So, forget that she wasn't and let's pretend she was. Ok? Ok. Now I can breathe easily knowing that I fixed that one…well partially.


	39. An oppurtunity

Ok…so here are some notes to some people….

**Smallgirlwithoutatrace**- Do you really know what I'm going to do with Laura?...Is it that obvious?

**Midnight-pixie**- Ha! I've so missed your reviews! LOL. Anyways….yeah she does write the thing about seeing all of Kostos…but remember…the two were in love. I don't think he would have noticed it. And I LOVE ERIC…my favorite book was the first one! LOL! And Laura will have a part in the story….not a major one…but it will affect the outcome of some of the other characters' relationships…ha! at least I think

* * *

Bridget had noticed that over the past few days since they had arrived at camp, Billy had been talking to Laura a lot. Bridget also knew that Laura was absolutely in love with him. She had told Diana and Bridget every time she saw him. (Bridget and Diana had decided not to tell Laura about Billy's past with Bridget.) It was all the two heard about at night while they were having their coaches meeting. Laura may have been a really good soccer player, but she still acted like a sixteen year old.

It was the fifth night since the beginning of camp. Bridget, Diana, and Laura were in their cabin working out strategies and player positions when there was a knock at the door. Laura got up to go get it. She stepped outside for a minute. When she came running back with a huge smile on her face and her face all red, Bridget knew something was up. Laura plopped back down on the bed. "Umm…Diana…can I go for a walk…only for a few minutes?" Diana sighed and then threw her paper's down beside her. "Be back in time for lights out. That's thirty minutes. Please don't get caught." Laura threw her arms around Diana. "Thank-you! Thank-you!"

After Diana had left…with Billy…Bridget knew that for a fact, there was another knock at the door. This time Diana got up to get it. "Hey Eric, Bee and I were just going over the players…come on in." Bridget turned around to see Eric walking into the cabin with three cups of coffee. He handed one to Bridget. "Hey Bee…I just passed Billy and Laura on the walk. I was already on my way over here, right when Billy said that he was going to come and talk to Laura. That just meant one cup of coffee for me!" He handed the other one to Diana and then sat down across from the two on the other bed. Bridget put her cup down to pull up her hair. "I like Laura and all…but she doesn't need to get involved with Billy!" Diana raised her free hand and stopped sipping her coffee for a minute. "I second that." Eric laughed. "Hey Bee, can we talk for a minute? Outside?" Bridget looked at Diana. Diana nodded. "What's one more interruption? First you bring me coffee…then you take away Bee. Go on, I was going to call Marshall in a few minutes anyways." Bridget put her coffee down on the bedside table and followed Eric out the door.

Bridget jumped on Eric's back, when he wasn't paying attention. "What'd you want to talk about?" He pulled her off and brought her in front of him. He sat down in the grass. She followed, her hair hitting him in the face as she came down. Eric looked up into the sky. "I talked to Billy yesterday. He told me the history of you two." "Oh…" Bridget said as she pulled a few blades out of the ground. Eric turned to her. "It was cool. You hadn't seen him in forever…you two had been really good friends growing up…that stuff." Bridget sighed. "Oh! I thought he would have told you about what happened earlier this month!" She paused. Eric took over. "Well he told me that too…but I already knew that. I told him that we did have a history together, but that it's over now. We are just friends." "Oh…" Bridget said again. "That's good…but I don't like Billy anymore…I did. But when he came and stayed at my house for that week, I learned that we could never work."

"You weren't thinking that we were going…to you know…?"Eric quickly responded. Bridget shook her head. "No of course not…why would I want to ruin this? I need you in my life…but I don't need you in my life!" She playfully hit him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then they saw a flashlight coming from across the lawn. Bridget and Eric quietly got up and started running back to her cabin. When they reached the front door, they were both laughing hysterically. Bridget rested her hand on Eric's chest. He stopped laughing. She quickly removed it. "I'm sorry…I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Eric grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He moved in closer. "Just this one time…" Bridget let him kiss her. She backed away before it got to passionate. Happy that the lights were out in the cabin and on the porch, she let her hand slip through his and walked inside.

When she got in, she found Diana sitting by the desk with a flashlight. Laura walked out of the bathroom. She still had that smile on her face. Bridget looked at Diana and raised her eyebrows. Diana looked at Laura. "Billy kissed her…" Laura's smile got bigger. "He's so sweet." Bridget walked over behind Diana and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Well she's not the only one who got kissed." Diana turned around. "So that's what you two were doing!" She said slyly. The two girls laughed. Bridget went into the bathroom to take a shower. She still had five minutes before lights out.

Tibby was sitting in Carmen's room waiting for Carmen to come back from the kitchen. Tibby had gotten today off of work and hadn't told Brian where she was going. Carmen came waltzing back in with two cokes and a bag of popcorn. Stephen came in behind her. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I just talked to Zahra…she wants to know if we want to go eat dinner with her before she leaves for New York tomorrow. Any takers?" Carmen shrugged. "I'd love to. Tibby?" Tibby nodded her head. "Sure…I guess."

Thirty minutes later the three were still sitting on the freeway. They could see the D.C. horizon in the distance. Carmen drove horribly in traffic. Tibby and Stephen were terrified. Finally they reached the city and drove to Zahra's hotel. They found Zahra waiting outside. Stephen got out greeting her. She looked completely different in jeans and a t-shirt. She leaned forward from the back seat and reached out her hand to shake Tibby's hand. "I'm Zahra…nice to meet you." Tibby shook her hand. "I'm Tibby." Zahra sat back and nudged Stephen in the elbow. "So this is the Tibby you've been talking non stop about?" Tibby looked at Stephen. He was blushing. "Yes Zahra…this would be the Tibby. Now shut up." Zahra smiled. "You get embarrassed so easily! I know this perfect place guys. It's quiet. I'd really like to talk to you Tibby about some stuff." Tibby went stiff. What could Zahra possibly want?

The four drove up to the place Zahra directed them to. It was in the middle of downtown, a little Asian restaurant that Tibby had seen but never gone into. Zahra ordered for everyone and then turned to face Tibby, who was sitting on her right. "Stephen tells me that you are into film. What kind of stuff do you like to film?" Tibby took a sip of her water. "Documentaries mostly." Carmen hit Tibby's arm from across the table. "She's the best." Tibby smiled. She had to admit that she loved her work. Zahra began to speak again. "I have a proposition for you…I mean if you are willing to hear...It's…" Tibby stopped her. "I'm willing…go on." "Ok," Zahra stated, "Well I'm going to New York tomorrow. Then I'm leaving for London a week or two after…I was wondering if you would want to come to London with me and help me film a documentary." Tibby couldn't believe it. "You like to make movies?" Zahra laughed at the question. "Like to…I love to…wait! Stephen didn't tell you?" Tibby shook her head. Zahra hit Stephen. "My older brother is the vice-president of my uncle's production company in London." Tibby was eating a piece of bread. She started to choke. "What…excuse me…are you serious?" Zahra was nodding her head. "They are always looking for new talent. I haven't seen any of your films, but even if they did stink they could still use you. It would be an awesome experience." Tibby leaned over and hugged Zahra. "I'll have to talk to my parents…but yeah! Oh my gosh…Zahra…I don't know what to say." "Just say yes…plus you won't have to pay for anything, only your expenses in the city. And you will be getting a paycheck…a hefty one at that. My uncle's production company is really well off. We have offices all over the world. Most of the movies coming from England have my uncle's name written all over them. It will of course be till the end of summer. I know you've got to get back to NYU." Tibby had forgotten about that. Maybe she could just stay in London…she had good enough grades to get into Oxford right? Hey, a girl could hope.

* * *

Lalalalalalalalalala! Everyone but Lena! I got home at like 1:00…school got out early. Then I don't start studying for my exams…I write for you people! I hope you like it! 


	40. Lena goes to jail

Lena went to see Paul in the hospital as much as she could. Visiting hours only lasted so long. When she went to the front desk, the nurse told her that he would be getting out within the next day or two. She ran all the way to his room. He was sitting by the window. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "The nurse says you can get out soon." Paul winced as he sat up in the seat. "Yeah…I know. That's good. I talked to my mom today. She's coming out to get me next week. She wants me home with them." Lena sat down on the bed. "That's good. At least you get to spend a week with me. Maybe I'll just go back with you." Paul smiled. "I'd like that Lena." She got back up and came to stand behind him, staring out the window. "I need to get off this island for good…" Lena trailed off. Paul squeezed her hand. The nurse walked in and knocked on the door. "Excuse me…but his wound needs to be redressed." Lena helped Paul up and onto the bed. She sat down in the chair and watched as Paul winced. She couldn't bear to see him in pain. "I'll be back in a while Paul…I've got to go do something." She let Paul kiss her before she left.

Lena was now sitting in the local police department jail. She was waiting for the officers to bring Kostos to the window. Kostos sat down and picked up the phone. "I didn't think you would come." Lena didn't laugh nor smile. "I've changed…like I've said. I didn't actually think you were capable of doing what you did." Kostos tapped his fingers on the desk. "All men are capable of doing even the meanest and worst things imaginable. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Lena threw her hand up in the air. "No need for excuses…I'm not charging. That only means you are getting charged for going crazy shooting a guy and then trying to skip town. Your bail should be lower."Lena laughed a little on the inside at that one. Of course Kostos would be charged heavily. Kostos quit tapping for a few seconds and looked around at his surroundings. "I don't know if you know how the law works in this country…I could be in here for more than a few months." Lena felt a sudden feeling of pity for him. But it left when she saw the look on his face. She leaned forward in her seat. "Paul should be getting out of the hospital in a few days. You know…the guy you shot? My boyfriend?" Kostos hadn't known it was her boyfriend. "We've been together for a year…and he hasn't gotten a girl pregnant yet." Even though the subject was touchy, Lena and Kostos both laughed a little bit. Kostos sat back in the chair. "I still don't know what I was thinking…I guess I can't ever change those things." Lena scoffed at his remark. "You guess! I guess time in prison has made you even more ignorant." Kostos leaned toward the window, looking directly into Lena's eyes. "I was right from the start." Lena looked at him. He went on. "I knew in the beginning that if I let this relationship get ruined, that you would turn bitter." Lena stood up out of her chair and grabbed her bag. "I'm not bitter," She said defensively, "I'm going now." Kostos stood up after she had walked away and yelled after her. "Oh no…Let me get the door for you." She turned around as the officer let her out. "You disgust me."

Lena hadn't told Paul where she was going. And she knew he wouldn't question it. When she got back to the hospital. Paul wasn't in his room. She stepped outside again and looked down the hallway. Paul was dressed and was standing next to a woman. Lena noticed her from pictures that Paul had showed her. It was Lydia. Paul turned around and saw Lena standing there with a dazed look on her face. He motioned for her to come over. Lena walked over to Paul and took his hand. Lydia looked down and noticed. "So…why haven't we met?" Lena smiled and looked up at Paul, and then her smile quickly faded. Why hadn't they met? They had been dating for a year…but Lena had never met his mom. Lena forced a smile and reached out her hand. "I'm sorry…it's just that I just graduated…you know. It was my senior year of high school. I had a lot of pressure on me." Lydia shook the outreached hand. "Well, it is nice to meet you. And congratulations on graduating. If you don't mind me asking, what are your college plans?" Lena looked down and bit her lip. Paul took notice to her discomfort. "Umm…Lena is attending the Rhode Island School of Design in the fall." Lena looked up and feigned a smile. "Thank you." She mouthed, but she didn't say it in a nice way. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to the house. I need to watch my sister." Lena didn't kiss Paul or shake Lydia's hand. She just left. Lydia had been talking to the doctor before hand and had followed him into a room on the side to look at Paul's charts. Paul hobbled over to Lena and grabbed her arm. "What's your problem? Effie's old enough to watch herself…you and I both know that." Lena jerked her arm out of his grip and turned to face him. "Just leave me alone. I need some time to think." She turned to leave again, but not before Paul got another word in. "You went to go see Kostos didn't you?" Lena didn't answer him. She got on the elevator and stood alone for the whole ride down.

* * *

Tibby had gotten a job at a local video store. It paid better than some other jobs, plus she could get all the movies she wanted. (Not that it will matter in two weeks, she thought to herself.) She was on her lunch break when her phone rang. It was Brian calling. She pressed the reject button and threw the phone back in her purse. Tibby couldn't talk to Brian right now. She had been offered the job in London, by Zahra, last night. She wouldn't be leaving for another week and a half. Her parents had said yes…mainly because they didn't have to pay a cent…and then because it was a good learning experience. She Tibby decided that she could tell Brian later. Later was ok, wasn't it?

He was after all…only her boyfriend. She didn't have to tell him everything right away…or at all.

* * *

Carmen hadn't seen Jack in a few days. She knew it was bad to be clingy…but Carmen didn't care. He was the only guy that had ever liked her for who she was…not for what she was. The Puerto-Rican booty. Picking up the phone she dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" he asked. Carmen didn't say anything for a second. "Oh…I'm sorry…hey." He recognized the voice now. "Hey Carmen. What are you doing?" That was an easy question, Carmen said to herself, then "I'm just watching a movie. I'm so bored," out loud.

* * *

Kind of a rough chapter to write….I have to leave for school now….it's 7:47. But today is my last day! Woo and hoo! I will be back on later to write more….because I have no more homework! Jumps up in the air…then hits head on the ceiling. 


	41. Change of location

**I have received inspiration! it won't end up in the story…most likely! But I just got back from graduation…not mine of course…a few of my friends graduated tonight. I love them so much! But yeah….saw a few of my old friends…He's a great friend…no matter how many times I've deleted his number from my phone! So here's another chapter. …hold on…let me remove all of these bangles from my arm so that I can write!**

* * *

Lydia had rented a room at a local resort. She and Paul were now sitting out on the porch. The doctors had marveled at his quick recovery and had let him go a few days early…on the condition that he stayed in the country until he was well enough to fly. Paul was lying in the hammock when Lydia got up to answer the door. She came back out with two drinks. Handing him one, she sat down and faced the water front. The two sat in silence. Paul loved silence, but not when it was like this. Uncomfortable. He had realized that Lydia and Lena had never met. Of course, Lena would be mad. He knew this…but why didn't she tell him? And why did she go see Kostos by herself? Something must have happened there to spark the bit of rage Lena was experiencing. She hadn't been like that earlier in the day.

* * *

Lena walked into her house without saying hello to her parents or her grandmother. She found Effie in their bedroom. Effie noticed the look on her face. "Are you ok?" Lena stared at her sister with a scour upon her face. Effie turned around and went back to what she was doing. "Ok…geez I was just trying to help." Lena had had it. She didn't think she couls survive on the island. Lena knew she was having a breakdown. She reached under her bed and grabbed her suitcase. She didn't even bother to refold all of the clothes when she threw them into the suitcase. Effie didn't do anything. When she was finished tearing up the room, Lena ran downstairs. Effie could hear her sobbing. Within five minutes Lena's dad had come up stairs to get the suitcase for his daughter. They would have to take her to the airport. They knew that if she stayed she would be endangering her own health.

When Lena got to the airport, she called Carmen. Carmen's voicemail picked up. Lena left a message saying that she needed to be picked up from the airport, and then followed her dad to the ticket counter. She was going to need the quickest way back to Bethesda possible.

* * *

Carmen hadn't noticed her cell phone ringing. She had been doing the laundry. But now as she picked up the phone, she noticed that there had been an international call. She dialed her voicemail to listen. It was Lena's voice. Carmen could tell she had been crying. "Hey Carmi…I'm coming home today. I've had enough. Paul is fine…he was released today…Lydia came to get him early. Actually it was a week earlier than expected. But he won't be back for a while…at least I hope. I just need time away…by myself. Well, and with you guys. I'll need someone to come pick me up…its important. I will call when I touch down in London…oh crap…London…the agony still exists! At leastKostos won't be there. I love you Carmen."

* * *

_(Love is like a river, always changing  
but always finding you again somewhere  
down the road. -Kelly Elaine )_

Bridget and Eric hadn't spoken about the kiss. But now that the two were alone again, she couldn't help but bring it up. The two were sitting by themselves in the corner of the dining hall at dinner time. Bridget pushed her plate away. "Why?" Eric knew what she was talking about. "I don't know…I felt the urge?" Bridget laughed. "I thought we were just going to be friends…no benefits?" Again Eric knew what she was talking about. "Yeah Bee…I know we said that, but I do want you in my life." He stressed the 'want'. Bridget just looked at him. "Do you want to go for a walk? We're off tonight anyways." Eric got up from the table and Bridget followed him out the door. She waved bye to Diana before leaving though. Diana winked at her.

Eric walked down to the pool, with Bridget in tow. They sat down on the edge and placed their feet in the water. Bridget waded her foot in the water and then pulled it back out. She pulled it up and wrapped her arms around it. "I'm so glad that I could be here this summer." She said to Eric. He made a circle in the water with his foot and smiled. "So am I. Quit trying to change the subject." Bridget hadn't realized it, but she had tried to change the subject…even thought they never had said a word about it. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm just nervous." "You nervous?" Eric questioned. Bridget shrugged her shoulders, and then she saw a look on Eric's face that didn't look very angelic. "Eric what are you going to do?..." She trailed off and then tried to get up. But Eric had already grabbed her and had started to throw her into the water. She shrieked as she hit the cool blue water. "You jerk!" She yelled playfully. He dived in after her and grabbed her feet from under the water. She went under and kicked him. He popped out and grabbed his leg. Bridget came out laughing. "I guess that's what you get!" She turned around and started swimming toward the ladder. "Well are you coming?" Eric let go of his leg and swam over to the ladder. Bridget was smiling. "Now who changed the subject?" He swam closer to her and ran his hand over her wet hair. "I did." He leaned in and kissed her again for the second time in the past three days. This time she didn't pull away. He eventually did pull away though, for lack of air.

They got out and grabbed two towels from the rack in the shed. They walked back to the dining hall and got into Eric's golf cart. He drove her to her cabin and let her out, telling her he would be back in ten minutes to pick her up again for the nightly staff meeting. She ran inside and found Diana sitting at her desk again. Diana turned around when she heard the noise. "Holy crap Bee…what did you guys do?" Bridget let a guilty smile play across her face. "Nothing…what?" Diana rolled her eyes and went back to her letters. "I would dry your hair…I told Craig that you guys had gone outside to talk about a personal issue involving your family…I didn't tell him that you guys had gone outside to make out." Bridget walked over to her bunk and pulled out her hair dryer. "Who said we made out?" Diana rolled her eyes again. "I'm not stupid Bee…I've seen that face before." "But…that's not why we went outside…we went outside to talk about the other night…and some other things. But one thing led to another and well I got pushed into the pool. I'll be ready in ten minutes." Bridget tried to explain. She walked off to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Why was it that the first time she had been told that she would be seeing him she threw up…but now she was over elated by the fact that they had just made outby the pool? She was having a hard time dealing with the whole matter. Why did they have to start the whole romance thing over again? Why was she letting it happen? She just wanted to be his friend…that's all she wanted. Bridget jolted back to life. She had to dry her hair to disguise her and Eric's mysterious disappearing.

* * *

Zahra had invited Tibby to New York City for the day. Stephen had tagged along. Brian knew she was going…but he thought it was family business. Now, as Tibby and Stephen were entering Zahra's hotel room, it hit Tibby. This could be a career making decision. She could be discovered in London…she wouldn't even have to go to college. She and Stephen could get an apart….wait…she and Stephen could do what? What was this world coming to?

Zahra had to be at a meeting with one of the US business partners for the company. So that left Stephen and Tibby alone for the next two hours. They decided just to wait in the room for Zahra. She said she wouldn't be gone the entire two hours. Stephen lied down on the bed and grabbed the remote. Tibby lied down beside him and made him scoot over. She was the first to say something. "Thanks for doing all of this…Phen." Stephen smiled. "It was all you Tibbs." Tibby smiled. "You called me Tibbs." Stephen sat up. "Well, I don't have to…I can call you Tibby!" Tibby laughed at him. "No! It's fine…it's just that my closest friends are the only ones who call me that…along with Tibbster, Tibbaroo, Tibby, and a slew of other names. But thanks for calling me that. It just makes me feel more comfortable around you." Stephen had a look on his face. "I didn't already make you feel comfortable?" Tibby sat up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Stephen. You look like you are going to have an aneurism."

Two hours later Zahra walked in the room. But she was followed by someone else. Tibby looked at the guy. He was the same nationality as Zahra…maybe he was a family member. But if that was true why did he come up behind Zahra and wrap his arms around her. Zahra was giggling. "Hey Tibby…this is Nitesh." Stephen had already gotten up to shake the man's hand. Tibby got up and came to stand beside Zahra, and shook Nitesh's hand. Zahra slid her arm around his waist. "Nitesh is my fiancé. Nitesh this is my new friend Tibby…and I know you haven't seen Stephen in a while." Nitesh nodded his head. "Yes that's right. And it's nice to meet you Tibby." Tibby noticed that he didn't have an accent; well he didn't have a British accent. He was most likely from India. Zahra walked over to her dresser and grabbed a different pair of earings, placing them in her ear lobes. "He decided to surprise me. We haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks. He's been in Sri Lanka filming a documentary. My uncle tore me away from him to come to the states, and my parents needed me here for last week….they still don't know about our engagement." Stephen looked shocked. "I thought would have told them Zahra." Zahra looked at her right hand. It had a diamond on the ring finger. "I did tell them that Ni gave me this for my birthday…they just don't know why…plus I can't tell them yet. They are too busy traveling the world to worry about me…plus they would say that I was too young, and that I would be throwing my life away, or that it's against our religion to do things the way we have been doing them…" Nitesh grabbed Zahra's shoulders from behind. Zahra froze. "But it's important…" "No," He said, "It's important that we spent he next twenty four hours together…I'm leaving in the morning."

* * *

**Ok…so this was an ok chapter….I'm now off to make a cd mix for mi Amiga ….if I can figure it out. Where is my brother when I need him? I don't know…but his blank cds are right here beside me!**


	42. Lena is Safe

**I went to bed at nine last night…I couldn't stay up long enough to write another chapter…I painted ALL day yesterday. Then I left everyone and came home to sleep! Ugh….and even though I'm feeling really sick…I'm still going to try to write.**

**Krzynkooky: I have decided to write more about Carmen and Jack…happy? Lol! I don't know how much I will write…because I'm having a Carmen and Tibby block….but she was going to be in the next chapter anyways! Thanks for reviewing….movie comes out in 9 days!**

* * *

When Lena's plane touched down in the D.C. airport, Carmen had been waiting for an hour. Of course she had been early, but Lena had said it was important…she had to be there. Lena walked out to luggage claim and immediately saw Carmen. Carmen was standing next to a taller male, but left his side to run over to Lena and jump on her. "Lenny! I'm so happy that you decided to come home!" Lena dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Carmen. "Whos's that guy?" Carmen turned around and blushed. Jakc had come to stand behind the two. Carmen grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "This would be Jack." "Oh!" Lena gasped. "Jack!" Carmen lightly hit her friend on the head. "Yeah, lets get your stuff and go home. You staying with me?" Lena nodded her head and picked up her bags. "If you have enough room." Carmen put her arm across Lena's shoulders. "Lenny…there's always room for you guys. I would never make you stay at home by yourself."

The three were on the highway again, with Carmen behind the wheel. Lena was in the passenger seat. She turned to face Carmen. "Lydia came a week early. I guess the doctor's called her and told her that he could be discharged, or something." Carmen pulled off the freeway and onto the ramp that led to Bethesda. "You did tell him that you were leaving, right?" Lena didn't say anything. Carmen had to hand it too her friend today. She was really racking up the stupid friend points. "Lenny! You didn't tell your boyfriend that you were leaving the country?" Still Lena didn't say anything. The three rode in silence the rest of the way home. The only sound heard was the radio.

Lena felt good to be back at home. Well she wasn't exactly in her own home, but Carmen's was her next one. When they got back, Stephen was sitting on the couch. He had apparently just gotten back from New York City. "Tibby just left…she and Brian are going to do something." Carmen took off her shoes and sat down on the couch leaving a space for Jack. He came to sit down. Lena took the chair. "I'm glad to see that you are still here. Now I won't be alone." She said it without enthusiasm and leaned back into the chair. She let herself keep falling and then she eventually fell out. She landed with a thud. Carmen got up to help her. "I think that you need to go lay down." She helped her friend up and led her down the hallway. When they were in the room, Carmen shut the door. Lena threw herself on the bed and started crying. "I'm really confused Carmen!" Carmen came over and put her arms around her friend. "What are you confused about?" Lena was trying to breathe. "He….he called me…bitter…and then Lydia showed up…and I realized that I have never met her! Paul…and I have been dating for a year…I've never met her! Why?" Carmen soothed Lena by rubbing her back. She knew that was the only way Lena would respond. "Lena, there are more complicated things going on…but who called you bitter?" "Kostos." Carmen stopped rocking her friend and pushed Lena's face up so that she could see her eyes. "Lenny…you are not bitter. He just ruined you. But you can be fixed. What am I here for?" Lena smiled a little bit and sat up. "Thanks Carmen…I'll be ready to talk more later on. Are you…doing…something tonight with Jack?" She asked between breathes. Carmen looked at her clock. "I didn't want to leave you here." Lena laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Go. I don't want you to have to lounge around here just because I had a breakdown…please go. Stephen will be here." Carmen leaned down and kissed her friend on the forehead. "Ok…there's food in the fridge. And I have my cell phone."

Carmen walked out into the living room and sat back down in between Jack and Stephen. "She's just having a rough time…she refuses to let us stay here and fester though." She said toward Jack. Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Carmen. "You have really nice friends." Jack got up and grabbed his car keys out of his pocket, and walked out the door. Carmen winked at him and told him that she would be out in a second. She turned to Stephen now. "I think she would feel safer if you were here. That's why I brought her here…I knew you would be back tonight." Stephen hugged Carmen and pushed her off the couch. "Don't worry. I didn't have any plans for the night. She'll be fine. I'll call you later." Carmen's smile got wider. "Thank you Stephen…thank you."

Two hours later, Carmen and Jack were sitting in his apartment. Jack was questioning the whole Lena thing. He usually wasn't so nosy, but he had never seen anyone so…depressed. "What started it all?" He asked her while she was popping a bag op popcorn. She came to stand behind him on the couch. "Kostos started it." She heard the buzzer go off and she grabbed the bag. Walking back into the living room area she placed it on the table next to the bowl. "When she was sixteen her parents sent her and Effie off to Greece to spend the summer with her family…you know the whole story behind the pants and everything. Lena fell in love with this guy…and when summer came to an end they stayed in contact with each other. Then the next summer, Kostos came to the states to stay with a friend of his family's…he and Lena fell in love again. But when he went back to Greece she never heard from him again. Then Lena went back to Greece because her grandfather died. That's when it all went downhill. Kostos had gotten this girl pregnant. It was all Lena could do to breathe. I remember when she came back…" Jack wiped away a tear that was falling from Carmen's eye. Carmen sniffled. "I'm sorry…it's just that I can remember so well the day that she came back. I decided to take her out…that's when she met Paul. And Paul has been nothing but good to her. They are perfect for each other. The two don't need anything to say to each other. They would never have to worry about an awkward silence. But then you know that Kostos kidnapped her, and he shot Paul. Now Lena is upset because she had never met Lydia…Paul's mom. She's just confused." Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for Lena. "He got a girl pregnant?" "Yeah," Carmen said, "But the baby never came and she left…then this summer he tried to get Lena back." "That's where the kidnapping came in?" "Yep." Carmen answered.

While Carmen and Jack had been talking, Lena had woken up in Carmen's apartment. She grabbed Carmen's quilt off of her bed and wrapped it around her. Making her way down the hall way, she ran into the wall. Stephen heard the thud. He put his book down and got up and ran over to her. "Come on Lena…I'll get you some water." He sat her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He brought her back a bottle of water and handed it to her. "How are you feeling?" Lena laughed in a hysterical way. "I feel like crap!" Stephen could tell that she wasn't right in the head…at the moment. "Are you sure you don't want Carmen?" Lena shook her head. "No…I'm fine. I'm not bitter." Stephen looked at Lena. "Lena…I didn't say you were…" "No," Lena butted in, "But I know when you are thinking it." "Lena," He started again, but was stopped by her again. "Where does he get off calling me bitter?" Lena threw her hands up in the air and stuck her head under the blanket. Stephen had to control the laughter. "Lena, you are really frightening me! Could you come out please?" He felt like he was talking to a three year old. "Do you want to talk? I promise to listen." It obviously seemed to be working. Lena slowly brought her face out from underneath the blanket.

Carmen didn't know how long she should stay at Jack's. She kept looking at the clock. It was only nine o'clock. Lena would still be asleep, and if she did wake up earlier, then Stephen would be there. Lena was safe…not sane…but safe. She looked over at Jack. "You want to go play putt-putt?" "Why?" He asked. Carmen put her head on his shoulder. "Because…I just want to get away from this. Putt-putt takes my mind off of everything…plus I know that I can beat you." She said impishly.

**

* * *

I don't know about this whole chapter...like i said i'm not feeling too well.**


	43. South Of Border

**So my internet is down…someone didn't pay the bill! hey…don't look at me…I'm just the one who uses the computer! No…I'm going to keep writing though! Unless I spontaneously combust But that's a short explanation of why no one has heard from me in a while!**

Jack walked Carmen to her door after their date. While he was kissing her, Carmen tried to unlock the door. Then she heard the blinds snap shut in the living room. She kissed Jack again and opened the door. Lena and Stephen were sitting on the couch. The television wasn't on. They must have been talking. And Lena was smiling and laughing. Carmen had to say that she was surprised. "How long have you been up Lenny?" Lena got up and hugged her friend. "I don't know…a few hours." The surprises just kept on coming. "A few hours?" "Yeah," Lena stated, "We've just been talking. Getting to know each other." She looked at Stephen and laughed. "He's a really funny guy Carmen. You didn't tell me that!" Carmen sat down in the chair and stared at the two. "Is she ok Stephen?" "She wasn't, but I coaxed her out of it." Stephen said with a wink. Carmen pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and placed it on the table. It reminded her of something. "Oh…Lenny before I forget. Paul called me about an hour ago. He's really upset about the whole issue. I told him to let you settle down though." Lena hit Carmen on the knee. "Paul, Schmaul! I just want to have fun!" "Oh my gosh Stephen. What have you done with my Lenny? I've never…I mean never seen her like this before…I'm not quite sure if I like it. Stephen I should have told you that she's delirious." Lena shook her head. "Carmen I'm fine…I really am!" Carmen grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her. "Lena, Can you please just breathe! This is not you! You are not ok! You don't end sentences in exclamation points!" Stephen stood back and watched the two. Lena's eyes were wide. She started to talk but stammered. "Carmen…I…I…I'm not ok." Lena was now crying. "I'm not ok…I'm not ok. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm not ok! I need all the help I can get. I'm helpless." This statement made Carmen feel a bit sorry for what she had said. "I'm sorry Lena. But I know you…sometimes even better than you know yourself. This is one of those times."

Lena threw her arms around Carmen. The two hugged. Carmen pulled away after a few minutes. "So what have you two been doing?" Stephen sat back down and made a space for Carmen on the couch. "We've been talking…don't worry. It's nothing you don't already know." Carmen looked from Stephen to Lena. "You told him Lenny?" Lena nodded her head. "Yeah. I know that's a little out of the ordinary." Carmen put one arm around Lena and the other around Stephen. "Yeah it's just a little out of the ordinary. But this summer has already been a little out of the ordinary…hasn't it?"

Bridget was watching her team play a scrimmage against another team. Billy and Eric's team was on the next field. They were within talking distance of each other. Laura was twirling her hair while trying to pay attention to her team. Diana was shouting at the goalie, who was failing to block the balls. Bridget was standing behind Eric. Eric kept turning around and pulling her hair. Bridget was getting annoyed by it and after the fifth time she turned back around and punched his arm. "I'm trying to coach my team….C'mon Erica! Get it into the goal! You too Michelle!" She yelled alongside Diana, "But yes please stop…and you should be coaching your team. Billy isn't paying attention. Someone has too. They might fire you. But…Eric I do need to talk to you later." She turned back around and walked farther down the line. Diana turned and smiled at Eric. But then she turned back and was shouting at the girls.

After all of the games the coaches were in the meeting room having well…having another meeting. The director was up front discussing next week's games and scheduling. Bridget was getting antsy. There was one week left before the first shift of coaches left and the new shift came in. A whole new camp really. All new campers and coaches. Bridget could get away from it all and go spend the rest of the month at her Grandmother's. But she really wanted to spend more time with Eric. She planned on asking him tonight.

When she found him after the meeting, he was talking with Billy. Billy handed him some papers and walked off. Not even saying hello to Bridget. She put her hands around Eric's neck in a choking mannerism. "I just want to choke him…do you give me permission?" Eric grabbed her hands and pulled her in front of him. "No. I need him to help me coach next week's games. He's pretty good…even you have to admit it Bee." Bee shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I have to. Hey, I have a question for you." Eric took the keys out of his pocket and shook them. "Tell me on the way to my cabin. We've got forty-five minutes in-between now and the end of lunch."

Bridget hopped in and turned the radio off. "Umm…I was wondering if you would want to come spend a few days with me at my grandmother's." Eric stopped to let a few campers cross the sidewalk. "I'd love to. But I need to leave after the 'few' days. My mom's birthday is in two weeks. I was going to go and stay there until the end of summer vacation. You know," He said putting his arm around Bridget, "You can come and meet my parents." Bridget liked that idea. "Yeah, I guess. That would be nice. Plus…I lied. I was only going to spend a few days with my grandmother. From there I was going to go to Diana's. I'll just tell Greta that I'm with you, and then when my dad calls she can lie. It's only for a couple of days, right?" Eric laughed at Bridget. "Right."

When they had finished talking…that's right…well they only made out for a few minutes, because Billy walked in, they got back into the cart and drove back to the lunch hall. They had to eat something.

Bridget was in line for Breakfast a few days later, when Marie, the camp director's assistant ran past her and handed her a package and a letter. Bridget knew immediately what the package was, and was glad to see that Lena had written her a letter. She could also see that they had been mailed overnight and that the return address was in Bethesda…Carmen's address. She stepped out of line when she was finished and walked over to the table she, Diana, and Eric were sharing. Throwing the items on the table she let out a squeal. Eric picked up the letter and looked in the left top hand corner. "She's back?" Bridget sat down beside him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll call her tonight." Eric then picked up the package. "And these must be the pants." Bridget took the package from him and started to rip it open with her knife. "You remember?" Eric nodded his head. "Yes..." He leaned in closer to her so that Diana couldn't hear what he was saying, "you were hot." Bridget blushed. Diana put down her fork. "Gosh guys…get a room." Bridget reached under the table and grabbed Eric's hand. Wait. What was she doing? She had been terribly angry at him these past two years. Now she was secretly grabbing his hand under the table, and she was letting him whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Bridget clumsily grabbed her belongings and ran out the closest door. She ran all the way to her cabin. The first games were not starting for another hour and a half. She had to read the letter and write Lena back.

BridgetBee,

I've been back home now for a day and a half. I'm staying at Carmen's until my parents get back. They put Kostos in jail. I went to go see him. Paul was in the hospital and Lydia came to get him. I've never met Lydia. Not even over Christmas…or Thanksgiving. Paul was here in Bethesda on both of those occasions. But yeah, he's still in Greece. He knows now that I'm gone, but I didn't make it an issue to tell him before I left. It was kind of a hurried decision. I told my parents that I wanted to come home, and within an hour my dad had me on a flight. I'm glad to be home. No Paul for a couple of weeks and I don't even have to think of Kostos getting out any time soon. His hearing is in two months. I'll be in Rhode Island with you by that time. How's soccer camp? I know you weren't that exited to go for many reasons…and Carmen has told me how it's been with you. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. But you know how it goes. You get kidnapped, the kidnapper shoots your boyfriend and then you go crazy, and then your boyfriend's mom doesn't like you. It occurs all the time, right? Not as much as I would like it too. It doesn't feel very good to be the only one in that category! Well I'm sure there have been more cases just like that. I miss you and I love you. Write me as soon as possible.

Love Lena

Bridget took her paper and a pen and began her letter to Lena.

Lena,

I actually just got your letter in the morning mail. Were you in a hurry to get the pants to me? It's good to hear that Carmen is taking care of you. Tell Stephen I said hello. Eric and I are doing well…although I don't know how it's going to be. I feel like we are going too fast. And Billy isn't happy, but he's found something to preoccupy his time. Her name is Laura and she's the other assistant coach. She's also sixteen. Isn't it funny? But she is an awesome soccer player. I'm not going to say that she's better than I was at her age…because than it would just hurt my ego! Oh, and Eric invited me to go with him to his mom's house in Baja. I said yes…but that was last night and it wasn't this morning. I reached under the table to hold his hand, and I just went haywire. We have to keep the relationship under wraps, because we are the head coaches for our teams. Well, Diana is the head head coach. I'm just the second in command. But when I grabbed his hand all these thoughts went running through my mind. I had to get out of there. So now I'm sitting in my cabin writing this. I haven't put the pants on yet. I'm waiting for the specific time. Like maybe this Saturday at the end of camp party. See, there I go again trying to convince myself that this whole thing between Eric and me is ok. But in the back of my head, I know it isn't. I'm being a pushover. One night when we had been talking, he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't say no either. Because actually he asked if he could. I was in the moment and I thought that it would be ok. But it's gotten worse. I initiate the kissing now! What am I supposed to do? I will call you later. I miss you too Lenny and I love you.

Love, Bee

Bridget was pulling the pants out of their package, when Diana walked in. "Girl, what's wrong?" Bridget stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Nothing…it's just that I'm questioning this whole relationship with Eric." Diana sat down at her bunk and grabbed her cleats. "If it's about Baja…I think you should go. Nothing bad can come out of it." Bridget stood up and walked over to her. "Wait…how did you know about that?" She asked. Diana pulled her cleats on and stood up. "Eric told me."

Diana left Bridget to stand by herself in the cabin. But not for long. It wasn't even five minutes after when Bridget heard the familiar sound of the golf cart. She staid where she was. Eric eventually got to the door and walked right in. "Bee?...you in here?" He looked around and then saw her tennis shoes behind one of the bunks. "Bridget…hey." Eric sat down on her bed and lay down. She sat down on Diana's bed and pulled her feet up to her. "I'm sorry for running out like that. I had to write Lena back." Eric waved it off. "You know Bridget, you don't have to come with me if you don't to. I know that this whole thing has gone pretty fast in the past three weeks…and I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to. We can just be friends." Bridget sighed. "But I don't want to be just friends. I don't know what I want. Eric…what happened two summers ago really hurt me. And I never forgot you! You know that." "I never forgot you either," Eric stated as he sat up. Bridget put down her feet and stood up. "No! I never forgot you…in a bad way. I hated you." Eric placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. "And I hated myself for those things. Can we just forgive me and go on?" Bridget pulled away. "Now is not the time for humor." Eric pulled her back. "Yes it is. Because you are trying to convince yourself of something that isn't true." Bridget had to hand it to him. She pulled away and sat down on the bed beside him. "Ok…so that's what I am trying to do. I admit it. I don't want to end up in a relationship that isn't going to work out." "I can't promise you that it will last forever…but I will always try to be your friend." Eric told her. She got up again. He stood up as well. "No we already tried that friend thing, but you kissed me and well that ended that." Eric grabbed her arms and pulled her in again. "You mean like this…" He kissed her again, just like that night. Except this time it was stronger and more passionate. Bridget was stunned. She couldn't move. "Yeah…like that." She said. "I would really like it if you didn't do that."

**So this may be a little mushy and too mature in the whole Eric and Bee department. And I know there are those of you who can't stand Eric! But Billy's moment is near…or maybe not. It may decide to run off on us. Who knows these days? Storylines…you can't trust them! Leannyhoodle, Yeah I can't wait to update! And I need to find a job! I need the mullah in order to support my old habit. Not drugs…just paint. And as I was just reading the third book again….Diana's boyfriend's name is Michael…not Marshall…I was close!**


	44. Londonagogoland

Carmen awoke to her cell phone ringing and to the sound of Lena singing in the shower. wait…Lena was singing in the shower. Carmen picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said groggily. She didn't recognize the number. "Hey Carmi Carmeenabelle!" It was Bridget. "Oh my gosh Bee! Where are you?" Carmen exclaimed. She heard Bridget laugh. "I'm in an airport in Baja." Carmen jumped out of bed and let the cover fall onto the floor. "So you did go? Gee thanks for calling us before hand!" Again Carmen heard Bridget laugh and then she heard Eric in the background. "I'm sorry it was so short Carmen, but I've got to go. Plane's about to leave. Tell Lena I said hello and that I will call again later. I've already run up Eric's cell phone bill. Love ya Carmen. I'll see you in a few days." Carmen said goodbye and hung up the phone. She could hear Lena and Stephen talking in the bathroom. She walked out of her room and walked over to them.

Lena was still in her towel. Stephen was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. Carmen made her way between them and into the bathroom. "I'm sorry Stephen but I've really got to go!" Stephen let her shut the door and then he pounded on it with his fist. "Whatever…I'll just be out here snogging Lena." That was it. Carmen came running out of the bathroom. "Fine…I'll just go use my mom's bathroom."

* * *

Tibby had packed her bags and was now on her way over to Brian's. Zahra had come back to ride with Tibby to London. They were now in her limo. Tibby's hands were shaking and she could feel the blood draining from her face. The car drove up to Brian's house and Tibby slid out of the back seat. Turning to Zahra, she covered her face with her hands. "It's too late. I can't believe I didn't tell him." Zahra reached her hand out and pushed Tibby towards the front door. "Go…I'll be out here waiting."

Tibby knocked on the door. But no one answered. It was still early. Brian must still be sleeping. She grabbed the extra key from under the mat and unlocked the door. She went down the hall and walked into Brian's room. Tibby was right. He was asleep. But he heard her when she tripped over his bookbag. He rolled over. "You shouldn't just walk in. I could have shot you thinking you were a burglar." Brian got up and Tibby saw that he was still in his boxers. She had seen him in his boxers hundreds of times…but now it was different. "You knew who it was! Brian…we need to talk." She told him. He sat back down. "I hate those words." She carefully made her way to his bed and sat down. "Zahra is outside waiting for me…so I need to make this quick." Brian grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. "Ok…where are you two going?" Tibby looked into his eyes and put her hand on his cheek. "London." Brian put his hand to his chest and coughed pretending he was choking. "L...L…London…England?" Tibby nodded as tears cam to her eyes. "I kept putting it off." "Well how long have you known Tibby?" "A…few…weeks." She stammered. "A few weeks! A few weeks!" Brian yelled. "Yes…I wanted to come and see you before I left. I'll be back in August…before I have to be at NYU. I'll write you when I get there." She got up to go, but he grabbed her hand. "Don't bother to write." Tibby was hurt by that last comment. "If that's what you want…fine." She tore her hand out of his and ran down the hall. Slamming the door as she left. As she got back into the limo Zahra noticed the tears. "I'm going to take a lucky guess and say that he didn't take that as well as you had hoped." Tibby nodded as she wiped away the tears that were falling. "Yeah. And I don't know why I'm crying. I had doubts about it from the beginning." "But you didn't have doubts about the friendship…we have to go or we will miss the flight. But you can write him on the plane. I'll have my assistant mail it to him tomorrow. I'm sorry." Zahra sweetly told Tibby. Tibby sat up and grabbed her notebook out of her bag. "I'll just start now. It's going to be a long letter."

Brian,

I have been in the limo for five minutes, and I'm already starting this letter. I wanted to say some things. First off, I know that sorry won't work. I have known about this whole London thing for almost a month now. It was the best news I have ever received. Carmen and I had had gone out to dinner with Stephen and Zahra. And Zahra brought up the subject of my filming. She then went on to offer me a summer internship in London…get this…she's like this film mogul or something. Her uncle owns this production company in London. They've got offices all over the world. Her uncle works from London though. And she wanted me to work with him. He's really awesome. His company has worked on pretty much all of Bollywood's films. Oh, and Zahra's fiancé is this director in India. I met his the other day while I was in New York. That's the other thing. I know how much you can't stand Stephen. I should tell you now. I was there with him. Nothing happened. I promise. The next thing is our relationship. Or whatever it is. For the past few months we've both been having feelings. You just got yours under control! That's the major difference. I've been hiding away from you. I came to see you at work a few times. But you had to have realized that's the only time you saw me. Whenever you called me, I was mysteriously never there. I never happened to be home whenever you came by either. I was running from 'us'. We've been friends for three years. I had some of the best times with you. I don't want to lose that just because I'm an idiot and didn't tell you about the best thing that happened in my life! I don't want to lose your love either. I admit I didn't feel the same amount of love for you when we started dating. I also admit to kissing Stephen at that party. He initiated it…but I'm not going to say that I hated it. I didn't slap him or anything. I should have. Then I came home and found your letter. Right now is about the time that I say that I insert that sorry. But I said I wouldn't. I just need time to think. And I think you do to. I'll call you when I get the chance. I start right away. I'll send you something soon. Yes…a present. But it's not bribery. I don't need to bribe you. That's not what we're about. Bribery would be a lie. I don't need to lie. If you don't want our relationship to go on, then tell me. I will understand. I won't like it, but I will go through with whatever I have to do just to be your friend again. I'll write you again and give you the number and address to Zahra's apartment. I love you Brian, I just needed time away.

Love Tibby

Tibby finished the letter, as the plane was about to take off. She folded it and put it inside her notebook. She would have to mail it as soon as she got to Zahra's.

* * *

Eric had rented a car, and he and Bridget were now on they're way to his parent's beach house. Bridget stuck her head out the window and took in her surroundings. She had been in this same place two years ago. The sight of the desert dust and the smell of the ocean brought back so many memories. Eric's mom had moved a while back but had bought a beach house in Baja. As Eric and Bridget now rounded the corner, they could see the house. There were quite a few people gathered outside. Bridget was getting nervous. "That's a lot of people Eric." "Don't worry," He told her, "That's not my whole family. Remember I only have a sister and a brother. And I only have like three cousins…and that's added up on both sides. These are mostly like my mom's friends. And don't worry about the language barrier. Because they all speak English now. And will you stop shaking? They are going to be exited to see you Bee." Bridget took a deep breath and exhaled. "Everyone loves me right?" She asked. Eric pulled up behind a parked car and turned the car off. "Sure."

Everyone immediately went quiet when they saw the tall beautiful blonde standing next to Eric. Bridget squeezed his hand. "Umm…do I stand out that much?" She laughed. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. He could sense that she felt vulnerable. "Just relax. Oh, there's my sister." Eric's sister came running from inside the house. "Eric!" She yelled. "She hasn't seen me in a year." Eric explained to Bridget. Eric's sister threw her arms around him and jumped off her feet. "Hey big brother! How are you? How was camp? And you must be Bridget, right?" Mary said turning to Bridget. "Yes. It's nice to meet you. And you can call me Bee…" Bridget trailed off after shaking Mary's hand. Eric hugged his sister once again. "This is the famous Bridget." Eric put his arm back around Bridget and kissed her on her cheek. "Where is Mama?" Mary said something to him that Bridget couldn't understand. Bridget may have passed Spanish with a B, but she couldn't remember a thing. Eric started walking towards the house so Bridget followed. When they walked inside a wave of people attacked Eric with hellos and hugs. They finally made it back to the kitchen, where Eric's mom was cooking. He ran over to her and hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks. "I want you to meet Bridget Mama." Eric's mother smiled at Bridget and came over to hug her. Bridget looked up at Eric when she did so. Eric tore his mother away from the hug and again he was saying something that Bridget couldn't understand. He hugged his mother and grabbed Bridget's hand, pulling her out the back door. "I've got something to show you." Bridget followed him to the car and got in. She didn't say a word. She had a feeling as to where they were going.

**

* * *

So now the internet problem is fixed. I could have updated, but my neighbor's computer doesn't take floppy disks…and I never saw him or his wife. I was too busy applying for jobs….ha! I told my aunt that I wouldn't go back to work for her brother because of the environment. Then she told me that it was changing. The woman I can't stand is not working in the front as much because the main snake guy is back from New York …I am considering going back. I don't know….because then there's the movie job. I have eight dollars left…that will buy me one Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants movie ticket and some gum. The movie came out today! ………And….I saw it!...**


	45. The Faders

**Omg! Listen to 'No sleep 2nite' by the faders…it's so Bridget! thought ya'll would like to know………overall…….i stopped fuming about a few hours after the movie ended!...lol!(For those of you who saw it!...but I wasn't disappointed as I thought I was going to be.) I'm gonna update later…sorry I took so long!**


	46. Bridget acts on an impulse

**Midnight-pixie: OMG…have fun yelling out when you watch the movie! I did it the whole time! It was a good movie…I can't bash it. Because if I hadn't read the books and I knew nothing about the story, I would have still liked it. I can tell you that there are characters missing, and that at least one part in everyone's story line is messed up, and that an extra….not in the book…makes you want to walk out of the theater…near the end scene has been added. That's all I'm saying. And by the time you see this; you will have probably seen the movie! And after reading the 43 chapter…the one where you said Eric was acting like a jerk….I realized that he was acting like one….he was being forceful…aka…a jerk. I added a really long, non bashing, and oh so very confusing rant at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Bridget didn't have to think twice about where Eric was taking her. Why wouldn't he take her there? She was still sweating and shaking. There were a million thoughts running through her head. As they pulled up underneath the arch that welcomed everyone to the camp, Bridget froze. Could she get out? Wait…why was she here? Why was she so unsure about herself? She had never been like this the first summer. That's what this place reminded her of. It reminded her of who she was that summer. She had been bold and relentless. She had been free and she had wanted him. But now that she had him, she was thinking of more and more reasons to let him go. 

Eric got out and walked around to her door. "Are you going to get out?" Bridget nodded and opened her door. "Sorry. I was just thinking." She said quietly. Eric grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the beach. "Sam…from camp that summer already knows we are here. He said camp has been different. Now it's all boys. There aren't even any girl coaches…hey. Are you ok?" Bridget nodded but didn't say yes. "No…I don't know. It's been kind of hard retaining all of this." "Well maybe this will help…" Eric said as he and Bridget reached the water front.

Bridget shivered. At that moment she realized that she didn't want to have these memories, or to remember those times on this beach. "Take me to the airport…please." Eric turned to her. "What?" Bridget controlled herself from crying before she spoke again. "I just want to go home. Now. I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Eric sighed and kicked the sand with his foot. "No. I'm sorry. Let's go."

Eric had driven Bridget to the airport and was now standing outside the terminal with her. "You should have said something." Bridget laughed and sighed at the same time. "I did. And then you would come and tell me that you were sorry or that I was just nervous, that I was making it all up in my head. You were trying to force something that just wasn't going to work out…and I let myself go along with it, knowing that I couldn't let you break my heart again. I guess we were just meant to be friends." Eric hugged her and handed her the duffel bag. "None of this talk makes me happy. I may have been a little too strong about it. People change. I thought you would have wanted it. I thought things would change once I read your name on that list." Bridget started walking to the gate and turned around. "No…you thought that you could change my mind. Bye Eric. Just forget about all of this. Maybe I'll write you when I get home…maybe."

Bridget was surprised. She had acted on another impulse with Eric, and now she was on a plane ride home. She sat down in her seat and pulled out a magazine. She had wanted the friendship to start from the beginning of this summer, and she got it. It was the story in between that she hadn't wanted to be written into her life the way it was. The one where girl meets boy again, boy says he wants that friendship, then he breaks the agreement by kissing the girl, and everything goes downhill from there, because now he's planning their wedding. Bridget sighed. She had gotten involved with Eric again, and now her heart was hurting. She needed to get home.

* * *

Carmen was at the airport again. But this time it was too pick up Bridget. Lena was standing beside Carmen, wearing a khaki skirt and a black short sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun. Carmen wasn't surprised that Lena was still getting looks from the guys who were passing by. She was used to it, after all these years of being friends with her. All of a sudden Lena screamed. Carmen looked in the direction Lena was looking. It was Bee. They both waited in their places for Bridget to come to them. If they went past the red line, they could be arrested. Bridget smiled when she saw them, but Carmen could tell she was worn out. She looked liked she hadn't slept in days. 

Bridget hugged both of her friends at the same time when she got to them. "Lenny…Carmen…I am so glad that I am home!" Carmen hugged her back. "I know….this is the second time that I've had to save someone's but from depression! I'm so glad you're back." Bridget picked up her bag and started walking, in-between Carmen and Lena. "I'm not depressed…not like last year…or the year before that. It's mostly confusion?" "You said that like it was a question Bee." Lena stated. Bridget ran it through her mind. She had said it like a question. "Well, I was hoping one of you could tell me what I was. I'm tired of deciding." Carmen took her friend's bag and Lena got the duffel bag out of Baggage claim. "Well Bee, you can tell us what happened on the way home." "Wait…Carmen where's this Jack guy?" Bridget asked. "Oh…he had to work today." Carmen answered. Bridget laughed a little. "Oh…Because I don't think it's fair that when you picked up Lena, he was with you…but when you picked up me, I got no one….nothing….nil." Lena put one arm around her friend. "At least she didn't lose her sense of humor Carmen."

* * *

Tibby was sitting in the living room of Zahra's two-level penthouse suite in London. When Zahra had said apartment…Tibby had thought she meant an average-Joe apartment…not a flipping suite the size of Tibby's own house. Zahra came back to Tibby's side. "I gave the letter to Joan. She's taking it to the post office right now. So, what do you want to do? You don't start until tomorrow." Tibby sighed. "I don't know…If you want to know the truth…I want to go home!" Zahhra sat down next to Tibby and pulled a tape out of Tibby's bag. "Tibby…this is why you are here. I've seen enough to know that you can make it in this industry." Tibby slowly took the tape out of Zahra's hand. "Do you want to watch this one?" TIbby could tell by the label, which one it was. It was the one from two summers ago. It was the one with Bailey in it. Zahra nodded, and placed the tape into the adapter. "When did you make this one?" She asked Tibby. "Two summers ago…I have another one from last summer…with the same person…but I love this one." 

When they were through, Zahra took the tape back out and handed it to Tibby. "I can see why you love it." Tibby put the taped back in her bag. "It took me a while to get used to having Bailey around, but eventually I came around. Sadly, it was only a few weeks before she died." No matter how many times Tibby said the two words, Bailey and died, in the same sentence, it never seemed right. "I found this afterwards. I knew she wanted me to finish the tape… I was so bitter that I had to stay home that summer by myself. But that is when I met Brian…Brian McBrian…Dragon Slayer champion of the 7/11! Bailey was so sure that he would bring something to the movie!" Tibby was now crying. "I'm sorry…I'm going to go for a walk. You know…check out the building. I'll be back in a few minutes." "Ok, I'll be here." Zahra told her.

Tibby was on the first floor making her way back up to the Zahra's tenth floor suite. She walked around near the pool for a few minutes before making her way back to the elevator. Getting on, she bumped into someone who was standing by the doors. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said. The guy looked up. "Oh, no. It's my fault. Which floor?" He asked. Tibby reached to push the tenth button, but it was already lit up. "Umm…the tenth." The guy looked at the button. "Oh, that's the one I'm going to. My sister just got back from the States. She's got some hot shot documentary girl who's interning with me for the next month. I thought I should just come and meet her." Tibby laughed…on the inside. "That's nice."

When the elevator reached the tenth floor, the two got out. The guy was headed in the direction of Zahra's apartment. That's where Tibby had to go. She decided to take the other way. "Well I guess I'll see you around sometime then." He told her. Tibby smiled. "Maybe."

Tibby finally got to the door and used her key to go in. Zahra's brother was surprised to see her. "Oh…you are the girl! I'm Zohar. I'll be your boss for the next couple of weeks." Tibby reached out and shook his hand. "Tibby."

**

* * *

Interesting fact….I know a Zohar who lives in India. Anywho….not the best chapter. I'm not in the writing mood. I have to go finish loading the dishwasher…I love the invention…but why can't it load itself? Omg…I'm losing the writing touch….I'm trying to hurry the rest of the summer up. I never finish a story….but this one needs to be finished! Please review honestly. I need the honesty. Actually I just like the reviews! lol!...don't we all? ****

* * *

EXPLANATION OF BRIDGET'S PART IN THIS CHAPTER: Bridget's part was hard to write…and I think that since I was writing about her questioning her relationship with Eric, I started to question her relationship with Eric. There were parts of him she didn't see that first summer. We, as the readers of Brashare's books, never saw what Eric was like. We saw the parts that had to do with Bridget. He tried staying away from her….and that didn't work. He ended up…well we all know what he ended up doing with her. But then in the end he pushed her away. That hurt her psyche and her heart. So Bridget could never completely forgive him. In The Third Summer, he tells her that he had loved her all along. I personally don't think Bridget…in her first summer persona, could have accepted that. It took everything she had to "love" Eric. And then after two years of getting it back together, he finally tells her the truth. He went from being in a relationship with that girl in New York…to breaking up with her because he couldn't resist Bee's charm. The charm she wasn't even trying to use to get him back!(( I don't know…this is just my opinion…trust me…there's a lot!)) But I just don't get it. What I loved about Bee was her strong will…her stubbornness. That's what kept her wanting Eric. That's what got her back into life…well that and the help of Billy. Sticks finger down throat in gagging manner. I can kind of see why the stubbornness would rear its ugly head in The Third Summer situation, but her strong will? Her strong will would have kept her away from Eric. It would have sent up red flags. It's when you put the two together, then add a pinch of Eric's charm, that you get trouble. Eric told Bridget that he had broken up with what's her face so that 'they' could happen. And Bridget let down her guard…because all along she had never forgotten about that first summer.Duh She had let it seep down into her heart. Eric had had a place in her heart…and she wanted him to reside there again. I LOVE Eric! Don't get me wrong. When I read the third book though…I guess I didn't like how Brashare's wrote Bridget's ending. I was glad to see that Bee was happy and all…but not in the "omg if that ever happened to me I would die because it's just so romantic and omg I can't breathe" kind of way! Now, I'm done…for the moment. And I'm not bashing Brashare's books. I love them. They kind of helped me find myself. It's just that I got too involved with the story. I read all of the Fics on here and that kind of made me think. To see the way you guys portrayed the characters. : Tell me what you think! I love hearing everyone else's opinion!

* * *

**


	47. I love you

Bridget had been in Bethesda for a week now. Lena's family had come home from Greece a few days ago but Lena had chosen to stay at Carmen's. Bridget had to go home though. She was at Carmen's everyday, however. Now the three girls were now lying on Carmen's bed. Carmen rolled over onto her stomach and looked over at Lena. "I don't mean to push it Lenny…but tell us what happened. You haven't talked to anyone about it." Lena knew that wasn't true. She had told Stephen. Having told him made her feel strange. She hadn't even told her best friends. "No, I'll tell you." Bridget sat up and crossed her legs Indian style, facing Lena and Carmen. Lena went on. "I was taking a letter to the post office. I had just gotten the pants and I was so happy. The letter was to Tibby. I was coming home when it happened. I didn't know what hit me either. All I remembered was waking up in a dark room…and then I heard his voice. It scared the hell out of me. But I have to say that I wasn't surprised. He's crazy…after a few days he brought me a phone and told me to call Carmen. I did. But I had to tell her I was fine. She told Stephen and then he and Paul…came to my rescue. But before he could get away, Kostos shot Paul." Lena explained. Carmen put her hand on her friend's back. "Are you sure nothing happened?" Lena nodded. "I'm positive…Kosots just wanted to have me with him. I don't think he would have hurt me physically. Plus the doctor's at the hospital cleared me." Lena pulled her legs close to herself and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm fine." Stephen appeared at the door and knocked. Carmen waved him in. He hesitated, waved at Bridget and then looked at Lena. "I need to talk to you for a second." Lena looked at Carmen with a confused look on her face and then got up. "Ok…"

Bridget turned to Carmen. "Are they?...you know…togther?" Carmen laughed and shook her head. "No…they've just become good friends. Probably something about a little secret they have." But then a scream came from the hallway. It was Lena's. Carmen and Bridget shot up and ran out. Lena was sitting up against the wall with a dazed look on her face. "No guys! I'm fine!" Stephen nodded and looked in their direction. "She's ok…Paul's standing outside. I told him not to come in yet…"

Carmen sighed and grabbed Bridget's hand. "Come on." When they got to the door, Carmen opened it and she and Bridget stepped outside. Carmen gave Paul a hug and the three sat down on the bench. Paul said hello to Bridget. "Hey Bridget. Carmen. I came home yesterday. I know she really doesn't want to see me at the moment…it was a little to much for anyone to handle. But I needed to see her. Is she ok?" "Yes. I guess. I mean right now she's in the hall way having a moment." Bridget answered. "But I think you should go on in." Carmen put in. Paul looked at her. "Are you sure?" Carmen nodded. "Yeah, we'll be out here."

Paul got up and walked inside. A few minutes later Stephen walked out and sat down on the bench beside Carmen and Bridget. "Was that such a good idea? He's injured already, and she's not the safest person right now." This made the girls laugh. "She's fine." They said in unison.

* * *

Lena looked up when she heard Paul's voice. Stephen walked over to her and bent down, with his back towards Paul. In a low voice he whispered to her. "Are you going to be ok?" Lena gave him a small hug. "I'll be ok. Thanks."

Paul stood where he was while he saw Stephen hug his girlfriend once again. After Stephen had walked out the door, Paul slowly walked over to Lena and sat down next to her. "Hey." Lena kept her gaze looking downward. "Hey…how's Lydia?" "She's fine." Paul told her. "Can I ask you a question?" Lena nodded. Paul went on. "Ok then. What happened? What happened that made you leave? Was it something that I said or did…or didn't say or do?" Lena finally looked up at him. "All of those things…and more. Everything happened. I didn't have to go to Greece this summer. Then Kostos kidnapped me. Then he shot you, and now he's in prison. Then he called me bitter! I came back to the hospital to see you…and Lydia was there…Paul…why haven't I ever met your mom?" Lena was now breaking down. Paul cautiously put his arm around her shoulders. Lena tightened up a little bit. He pulled her closer. "Lena…I'm sorry. I was caught up in everything else that was going on this year…my dad getting out of rehab…for the fifth time…then going back in. Having to deal with Krista….and then you and me. I think I may have been working so hard on that one that I tried to force everything out."

Lena took it all in before she said anything. "Don't say you're sorry…that doesn't fix anything. I can say I'm sorry for all that's been happening to you, but that doesn't change…or fix anything."

Paul stood up and reached out his hand. Lena didn't take it at first. "What?" He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Get up…come on. I may not be able to say that I'm sorry but I can try to fix it. I'm going to be staying at home for the next few weeks until school starts back. At least come spend a few of those days with me…please." Lena couldn't say no to him. "A week…I have to be home for when Tibby gets here." She stood up and let Paul wrap his arms around her. She wrapped hers around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "We need the time to talk about some things. I'm not promising anything. If this relationship goes downhill, I warned you beforehand…" Paul wasn't going to let her go. "I love you." Lena was stunned. "I…I…not now."

Paul didn't care if she hadn't said it back. All he cared about was that she was sitting in the passenger seat on the way to Charlestown. He looked over and smiled at her. She faintly smiled, but then turned to the window and stared outside. "I've only said those words to one other person. It's not like I don't love you…I do. I just need more time." Paul looked straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. "I know."

**

* * *

I'm almost done with the story…yay! And not yay! Anywho…I'll write about Tibbs later. I'm still not feeling too well. I'm not in the writing mood. I'm gonna go paint. Also…not the best chapter…I didn't know what Paul should say to her.**


	48. Imagination

_"Fortunately, somewhere between chance and mystery lies imagination, the only thing that protects our freedom, despite the fact that people keep trying to reduce it or kill it off altogether."_  
- Luis Buñuel.

Tibby read the quote that was written on a poster in Zohar's office. Imagination. She had never imagined ever being able to do what she was doing…at any moment in her young life. She hadn't even envisioned it for her future. It was too big.

She would be leaving for home in four days, but at the moment she was in Zohar's office watching his latest documentary. She had done the editing for this version herself. Of course he had only wanted to see what she could do with it. He had only given her a few instructions. Tibby guessed he wanted this to be creative. That's what she made it. Along with all of the drafting and other office stuff she had been doing she had been having an awesome time. If she could have stayed there forever, Tibby would have been happy. But Bethesda was calling. She stopped the tape and pushed the rewind button.

Zahra's voice could be heard from a mile away, and Tibby now heard it coming toward her brother's office. She popped her head out the door and waved to Zahra. "I just finished that project Zohar gave me." "That was fast!" Laughed Zahra. "I guess you got used to the whole fast paced world! I came by with a message…for you." Tibby popped the tape out and put it in its case. "Shoot." Zahra sat down in her brother's swivel chair and spun it around once. "There is a party tonight…big party…Nitesh is even coming back for it. It's that huge. A lot of Indie film makers…producers…big names from the States. You need to be ready at seven thirty." Tibby was astounded. "How dressy?" "Umm…I'm wearing a strapless Armani evening gown. Its nothing to fancy. I bought it last year." Zahra told her. "Crap!" Tibby jokingly exclaimed. "I didn't bring anything…I guess I can't go!" Zahra grabbed her arm before Tibby could get away. "No way Tibby. You are going…Come on! I'm taking you out!" Tibby could tell something was up. "Taking me out to where? I can't go out and buy a gorgeous gown like that! I have to use the money I'm getting from this for college!" Zahra didn't listen as she pulled Tibby towards the elevator. "Don't worry Tibby. I'm going to buy it. Stop coming up with excuses!"

Four hours later, Tibby was sitting in a limo with Zahra. When they pulled up to the party, the driver got out and came to open the door. Zahra got out and found Nitesh and Zohar waiting for them near the entrance. They came over with two umbrellas. Tibby stepped out, slowly and cautiously. She took Zohar's hand and stepped under the umbrella. Zahra smiled. "You are gorgeous Tibbs. Breathe and have fun!"

Zahra had taken Tibby shopping, and in less than an hour they had found a dress. It was a dark blue, almost black, satin cocktail dress, with a black lace overlay. Tibby loved it. She had also gotten her hair and make-up done. She had to admit it, she did look gorgeous.

They all four made their way into the party and found their way to their table. Tibby sat down in-between Zahra and Zohar. They had become good friends. Zohar had even offered her a full time job there. But she had declined. NYU was where she was meant to be. All of a sudden Zahra got up and pulled Tibby out of her seat. "Look…over there." Zahra whispered as she spun Tibby around. Tibby spun herself back around in the other direction when she saw who was standing there. "What is he doing here?" Zohar came to stand by his sister. "Go talk to him…or you don't have to, because he's coming in this direction." Tibby turned to see Brian walking in her direction. "Crap! I haven't heard from him since I came here…what do I say?"

Tibby was now sitting with Brian in the lobby of the building. "So…who's idea was this?" She asked him. "The girls…oh and Stephen…and Zahra. Your friends." Tibby looked at him. "Listen Brian. I never meant for it to happen like this…I'm sorry." Brian took her hand in his and pulled her out of her seat as he also stood. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. "You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear, as she almost suffocated him by squeezing him too tight. Tibby smiled as she smoothed out her dress. "Thank-you…and you don't look to bad either."

Brian looked down at his tux. Zahra had taken him shopping the day before. "Zahra chose it. I never liked wearing suits…but I thought that since I was going to see you tonight, I may as well give it a try." Tibby smiled again. She wrapped her arms around Brian's waist and looked up. "Do we forgive each other then?" "I don't know…do we?" Brian jokingly asked. Tibby stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Yes."

Four days later Tibby and Brian were on the plane coming home. She looked out of her window as the Atlantic Ocean passed by underneath. "I love you Brian…" Brian took his hand and interlaced it with hers. "I know." Tibby slapped his arm. "This isn't the time to let your inner Han Solo come out…" Brian didn't let Tibby finish her sentence. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. "But you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. I was saying…I know…I love you too." "Oh?" Tibby laughed.

* * *

Lena had spent four days in South Carolina with Paul. She hadn't said that she loved him the whole time. Now as he drove her home she was regretting it. "I had a great time Paul…and…I…I…I love you." Paul slammed on breaks. "I'm sorry…did I just hear what I think I heard?" Paul wasn't one to joke. Lena crossed her arms. "It's taken me this long to say it Paul…can you not joke?" Paul let a small laugh slip out. "I'm sorry…I'm glad you came. And I love you too. But of course you knew that."

The rest of the ride to Bethesda was in silence. Lena held Paul's hand as he drove. When they got back to Carmen's they both came in and sat down in silence. Christina was in the kitchen eating dinner with Carmen, Bee, and Stephen. (David had to work late again.) Carmen got up and walked into the living room. "You guys have a good time?" She asked. Paul took the remote and turned it to the news. Lena looked at Carmen and nodded.

Carmen walked back to the kitchen smiling. Lena was back to her normal, silent self. She hadn't liked it when Lena had been loud and outgoing. That was Bridget's place. And she hadn't liked it when Paul had been moody. Well he was always mad about something…but never about Lena. So to see them both quiet was a change. They both hadn't been like that since the beginning of summer. What with everything that had happened this past year with Paul, and with Lena…Carmen was happy to see a change back to normal.

Stephen and Bridget got up to join her. Bridget put one arm around her friend. "Ahh…normal. I like the ring of that!" Carmen smiled and looked at Stephen. "So have you decided on what you are going to do?" He put one arm around her. She did the same. "So have you decided?" "Yes." Stephen told her. "I talked to David about it…and he offered me the extra room." Carmen slipped out of his and Bridget's grips. "Are you serious? That is so awesome!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "This is so awesome!"

Bridget looked over to where Lena and Paul were sitting. The two weren't even fazed by what was going on around them.

* * *

Carmen was back at the airport to pick up Tibby and Brian. Tibby was smiling hysterically when she came around the corner. And when she saw Carmen, her smile got bigger. "Carmi!" Carmen hugged her friend and then hugged Brian. "I missed you." She told Tibby. "Now come on…Lena and Bee are leaving for school tomorrow. They are waiting for us at my place." Tibby hooked her elbow with Carmen's and took Brian's free hand with her other hand. "I can't believe this summer is finally over guys." Carmen smiled as she helped Brian and Tibby with their bags. "The summer is over." She said silently to herself.**

* * *

Ok...so still not over...not yet...but almost...i really don't feel like starting a new one! This one has taken forever! Hope you like it!**


	49. Be Patient towards all that is unsolved

After an hour or two of talking in the living room with all of the guys, the girls walked slowly back to Carmen's room. They all held hands. This would be the last night of them being together. This would be the first year that they didn't get to see each other every day. And just like the three summers before, they were feeling down. Bridget and Lena would be leaving for their prospective colleges in the morning. Lena was going to RISd, and Bridget was attending Brown for soccer. At least these two schools were right across the street from each other. Bridget and Lena would get to see each other more often. Tibby would be going to film school at NYU. And Carmen would be the closest to home. At least she would be staying in the same state. She would be going to the University of Maryland.

Now as the girls sat in a circle on Carmen's floor, the pants were passed around, so that they could each document what happened to them during the summer. Lena found it funny that she had to write 'Being kidnapped by Kostos' right next to 'seeing all of Kostos." Tibby ran her fingers over the word 'Bailey'. She decided to write two things. 'Loving Brian 'and 'Production Company assistant before NYU.' Bridget took the pants next and took the marker from Tibby. 'I got what I wanted, but it wasn't really what I needed.' Carmen took the pants from Bridget. "What do I write?" She asked Tibby. Tibby shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to you Carmen. I didn't live your life this summer." Carmen looked back down at the pants. 'Meeting David's long lost son…Stephen.'

When she was through, Carmen neatly folded the pants and placed them back inside their box. "Tonight we say good bye to the pants…for nine months." Lena took her hand. "We say good bye to each other…but not for long. Because we have vowed to come home during Christmas and Thanksgiving." Tibby took Lena's hand. "And all other school holidays…even if that means having to visit each other at our own colleges." Bridget then took Tibby's hand and Carmen's hand. "We will always be best friends…wherever this road we are taking leads us." "Always…and forever." They said in unison.

**

* * *

The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart. Elisabeth Foley**

Carmen placed the pants back in her closet, as Lena, Tibby, and Bridget looked on. Carmen stepped down off of the chair and came to sit beside them. She squeezed herself in between Lena and Bridget. "Hey Tibbs…when you're some hot shot film maker, promise us that you will make some cool, awesome, and true to the facts movie about these summers." Tibby laughed. "Of course…and when you're some famous writer…you have to write a book about this all." Then Lena butted in. "Of course it will have to be true to the fact…" "And please change the names…for our safety!" Bridget added.

Carmen put her arm around Bridget. "No see…I want our future husbands to read about this and realize that it was about us."

The four fell onto the floor laughing. They eventually got up and walked back into the living room. Stephen, Paul, Jack, and Brian were watching the basketball game. Lena walked over to Paul and sat down in his lap. Carmen went over and sat down beside Jack and Stephen. Tibby sat down on the floor in front of Brian. Bridget sat down beside Tibby and laid her head in her lap. Carmen looked around at her surroundings. So this is what became of this summer. Stephen had shown up at her front door. Then the two ended up being really good friends. Then there was Jack. Jack had been nothing but great to Carmen. She hadn't come to the conclusion that she loved him yet, but she could tell that this relationship would last for a long time…if not forever. Carmen's gaze then fell on Lena and Paul. The two had gone through a lot this summer. They were meant for each other. Tibby and Brian had also been through a lot. They had been friends for three years, before the feelings finally came out. And Carmen was glad that they were finally both happy. Carmen looked down at Bridget, who's hair was being braided by Tibby. Bridget had been through a lot. First with Eric…two summers ago. Than with Billy last summer, and then Billy and Eric this summer. But Bridget finally came to her senses. She didn't need Eric in order to be happy. Carmen ran it through her mind again. 'I got what I wanted, but it wasn't really what I needed.' She had gone for what she wanted, and she got it. But in the end the same drive that forced her to Eric, forced her away. Bridget had used her common sense for once in her life. And it was starting to show. She looked happier. Not having to think about Eric anymore, made her feel free.

* * *

Bridget and Lena were driving up to Rhode Island together. They rode over to Carmen's to say good bye to each other. Paul pulled Lena into a hug. "Call me when you get there…" Lena looked up and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I will." They stood there hugging for what seemed like forever. Lena walked over to Stephen and hugged him. "Thanks for everything…I'll write you when I get the chance…I'm glad that you'll be here." Stephen kissed her on the cheek and then she moved on to Tibby. The two hugged. Then Bridget came up behind her and the three created one huge hug. Carmen saw what was going on and ran over. "Didn't we say that we wouldn't cry?" They wrapped their arms around her and pulled her in. Lena wiped the tears that were falling. "I'm sorry Carmen!" Bridget and Carmen pulled out and gave each other a hug. Carmen whispered into Bridget's ear. "Be careful Bee…I love you. Call me if you need me." Bridget smiled and squeezed Carmen tighter. "I will…I love you too."

Ten minutes later Bridget and Lena were on the road heading towards Rhode Island.

**Be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart and try to love the questions themselves like locked rooms and like books that are written in a very foreign tongue. Do not now seek the answers, which cannot be given you because you would not be able to live them. And the point is, to live everything. Live the questions now. Perhaps you will find them gradually, without noticing it, and live along some distant day into the answer. _Rainer Maria Rilke, Letters to a Young Poet_**

**

* * *

So…I'm thinking that I'm not done…yes I have something else in store…look for another story some time soon…a follow up you could say…like the college years or something! And I loved the book Letters to a Young Poet…and I love the quote up there by Rilke. I thought it fit all of the girls…because you know they were having all of these troubles just because they couldn't resolve the questions in their heads. Tell me what you think…kind of sucky ending, trust me I know. But don't look at it as the ending…because like I said. There is more to come! I have ideas up the wazzoo! that word is actually one of my passwords that I use on my computer…but I don't know how to spell it! Now I feel like eating some lettuce…a salad if you will…and I'll watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm going on hiatus…new season to begin sometime this week! lol….my story of course…Buffy the Vampire Slayer ended a while ago!...ohh...there's SPIKE!**


End file.
